


Radiance

by glitterboys



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mystery, Sexy Times, Stalker, Sugar Daddy, Suspense, Voyeurism, also wonho buying presents for kihyun is my jam, camboy, camboy kihyun, he'd be a great camboy ya'll, i'm genuinely shocked there is no tag for this, i've aged up the members to suit position/profession, kiho, not all chapters explicit, stalker warnings please read these tags, suggestions of violence, this is primarily kiho, with other pairings possible but not known as yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterboys/pseuds/glitterboys
Summary: Music producer Shin Wonho is content with his life, alone. Until the face of a pink haired boy in a mask and red satin shorts grabs and keeps his attention.Camboy Yoo Kihyun doesn't trust the overtures of his viewers. Most of them, he thinks, are older men wanking off to his pictures and videos.  Until Shin Hoseok sets out to change his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

Wonho walked down the hall from the studio where he'd been working since lunchtime, pulling his phone out of his suit jacket pocket as he went. He noticed that the time was after 9 pm and shrugged. He often worked like this, inspiration came when it came, and he had to run with it while he had it. It might a day or a week or even a month til it came again - though he sincerely hoped that wouldn't happen again any time soon. That had been the longest month of his entire 28 years of life. 

He turned into an empty conference room since he didn't really have a proper office here. He hated proper offices, if he was absolutely honest; the entire concept of an office left him feeling boxed in and he felt as if all creativity was just being drained out of him. But occasionally having such a thing as a private place to check his phone messages and make notes wasn't a bad idea. There wasn't much room in the studio that wasn't taken up with sound equipment and the very meager space he allowed for visitors. Or for sleeping on the couch when he didn't feel like bothering to go home. 

Wonho shrugged out of his nicely tailored designer jacket with a sigh of relief. Even though he wore suits 5 out of seven days of the week, he never liked them, even when they were tailored to his muscular body. Nice looking straight jackets, he thought. The jacket got tossed over a chair in the conference room and he sat down in another leaning well back into it and swiping his phone unlocked.

Most of the messages were updates. Days and times of recording appointments a few consultations. But there were a few personal messages like from Hyunwoo asking him if he was still up for a early morning work out session tomorrow. Yes, of course. He never missed that. Another from Hyungwon. A video file. _Look at this alone hyung_ , it said with seven various face emojis including tears and shock. Okay, he was game, what the hell. 

Leaning back in his seat, absently rubbing at the back of his neck, watching his phone in curiosity, he clicked the file. A face appeared on the screen, wearing a beautiful masquerade mask. A wonder of art in white lace crystals and pearls adorning an individual with hair the same shade as cotton candy or bubble gum. The lighting on the person's face was perfect, showing off the delicate high cheekbones and determined chin and the perfectly formed pouty little mouth that was painted a glossy enticing pink.

Wonho paid more attention, intrigued. For several moments the camera stayed only on that fascinating face, a suggestion of dark eyes visible in the eye holes of the mask but no more, the soft pink hair ruffled up attractively. Then the camera began panning down, showing that the person was lying on some kind of luxurious looking bed, even more luxurious than the one in his own apartment, silky shimmering sheets in a dark color, pearlescent dark gray or maybe black making the creamy skin tone of the person seem even paler like pearls or porcelain. 

Soon, he realized that the person was male, his adams apple moving in a slim beautiful throat as the camera's unblinking eye watched him. He was wearing what Wonho at first believed was a plain ordinary white dress shirt, the same as the half dozen of the same hanging in his closet at home. But he soon realized that was not the case as the camera lovingly panned down over the first couple of loosened buttons, showing an enticing glimpse of a toned chest. There was nothing ordinary about the way the stranger wore that shirt. As the camera drifted lower, Wonho saw that the shirt was tied in a cute little knot high on the unknown man's midriff leaving several inches of sexy smooth midriff bare, small navel embellished with a twinkling little belly ring. 

As Wonho leaned forward, suddenly very interested in this person, swallowing a little thickly, he's shown to be wearing the world's tiniest pair of red satin short shorts, the soft fabric making it absolutely clear that the stranger was a male and in possession of a small round little ass. Wonho's mouth went even drier when the still panning camera revealed slim well toned thighs wrapped in a pair of fishnet stockings with lace tops clinging to those smooth legs. 

Shimmering letters appeared in the right hand corner of the frame. "Come visit KiKi Shalimar online at kikicam.com."(edited)  
So this was an advertisement, for a camboy. Shalimar was obviously not the boy's real name. But Wonho had never seen a cam boy that looked like that, even with the mask on. He probably wanted to protect his privacy, Wonho guessed, by wearing a mask. That's what Wonho would do in his shoes. He didn't feel any judgement, everyone has to make their way in the world the best way they can and there were probably good reasons why this... KiKi was doing so in this particular way. 

From what he could see, the man was just his type, slender and petite with delicate features that were more pretty than handsome . He definitely felt an interest. But where in the hell had Hyungwon seen this advert in the first place? What kind of online surfing was Hyungwon doing anyway? Checking the time revealed that only about 15 minutes had gone by, but it sure as hell seemed longer.

So he called his friend on the office phone, hitting the replay button on the video on his personal device. God, so pretty, Wonho thought.

"Hello turtle," he greeted as soon as Hyungwon picked up, chuckling to himself.

"Yeah yeah, rabbit, " Hyung answered with a slight yawning sound. "I guess you watched that video."

"Yes, I did. Watching it again now," Wonho said shamelessly. "Where'd you come across it."

"I guess you didn't notice it had music in it?" Hyungwon demanded sounding fake offended. 

"Nope, I was too busy staring at the cutest fucking belly button I've seen in I don't know when," Wonho answered, sighing, then understanding dawned. "Oh... oh, so you did the sound clip for it?" His best friend worked on advertisements and even movies doing backing tracks as a side job to his main gig as a well known and very popular DJ.

"Yep. And before you ask, I never met this KIKi person. Guy I met would probably make two of him. Kind of one of those super intelligent nerd dudes that look like he should be on youtube yelling about Overwatch. He said he was the camera man and video editor and that while he had some nice music clips, he wanted something special for this. " Wonho heard munching sounds after Hyungwon finished speaking.

"Hmm, boyfriend?" Wonho asked, pausing the video and restarting it so he can rewatch the beginning again.

"Nope, don't think so. He didn't talk about KiKi much but he did refer to him as hyung a few times so I guess that means despite the stockings, KiKi still identifies male," Hyungwon informed him musingly, munching again. "He also gave me a code for a free trial, 3 days on the site," he added very casually.

"What?" Wonho demanded, almost dropping his phone. "Why didn't you tell me that in your text?"

"I wanted to see if you were that into it," Hyungwon replied. "I love chips," he sighed, apropos of nothing.

"Obviously," Wonho answered, running his hand through the straight ebony strands of his hair in frustration. "Hyungwon, I just finished a big project, and I have nothing on my schedule for a week or so and I want to see more of this boy... he's just my type."

"Obviously," Hyungwon parroted back with a laugh. "I know you, we've known each other since we were like barely able to walk. I just wasn't sure if the camboy thing would be a turn off for you."

"Actually, it's kind of extra hot," Wonho decided as he thinks about it again. "You know I don't want to do a relationship... this... is kind of perfect... I can just... admire and imagine," he chuckled. 

"You're so weird. You could get all the hit it and quit it you wanted if you tried," Hyungwon stated wryly crumpling something up, presumably the chip container. 

"People get clingy," Wonho whined. "Text me the code, I'm going on the site."

"Ugh, how do you look like you look and act like such a big damn baby?" Hyungwon demanded. But he went ahead and texted the code.

 

Kihyun was lazily talking to his viewers as he deftly painted his toenails a deep crimson tone. He was dressed in a pink satin robe that kept enticingly sliding down one slim shoulder and he took his time pushing it back up each time it did so. Changkyun told him every single slip saw an increase in viewers and an increase in membership fees. He smiled to himself and then turned that smile on the viewers. His current mask was pale pink to match the robe and he wore darker pink lip gloss as well. 

Kihun was meticulous in how he did things, everything matched perfectly, was stylish and well done. He might be a camboy but he'd show the world that being one didn't have to be tawdry, some guy wanking in a stained jock strap was not his idea of good entertainment. The bedroom he was in wasn't his real bedroom but a carefully designed mock up with a sound booth at one end and several cameras arranged on stands that Changkyun could control remotely.

He'd started out in his real bedroom almost five years ago when his mother had needed near constant supervision and he could only count on 3 or four hours at a time. Changkyun had taken all his first photographs and helped him set up his web page and camera feeds. He'd needed to make money when he couldn't hold down a real job. It was this or walking the streets and this was both safer and had the advantage of him being at home the whole time in case something happened.

Since then, his mother had passed away but she'd left him the house and a small but crucial windfall of life insurance money. With it, he'd remodeled two of the bedrooms into his studio and editing room including the fake bedroom. Now, he was getting more popular all the time and he almost didn't care that hundreds if not thousands had seen him mostly naked and touching himself. Almost. At least no one knew his real identity except Changkyun and he'd never tell. 

"Hey," Changkyun said quietly into the earpiece Kihyun wore in his ear under his hair. Kihyun couldn't answer him but Changkyun could inform him of things going on, or ask him what he wanted for dinner tonight. "Hyungwon used his freebie code just now. He's cruising the site."

Kihyun pretended to cough and nodded in Changkyun's direction, causing a wave of concerned remarks from his audience. He reassured them, blowing kisses with each hand then shifted as he finished the first set of toenails, showing off a long length of creamy thigh clad in his trademark fishnet stocking which today ended just above his ankle. He also let the robe slip off his shoulder again.

 

Wonho almost couldn't believe his own eyes once he went to his laptop in the studio and clicked over to the site, typing in the code Hyungwon had given him. He filled out the membership name with his usual pseudonym, Shin Hoseok. Yes he was a red blooded human male in excellent health and in possession of an equally healthy libido but he didn't need some rag magazine to pick up on the idea he was visiting camboy or porn sites.  
The site was classy and well done, different areas well defined between photo session galleries. video diaries and what the site called too hot to handle video archives. Everywhere the boy's pouty lips and pretty little nose were visible, in a wide variety of beautiful masquerade masks. Even though Wonho knew that every bit of the site was designed to make the visitor more hungry to see more, he couldn't resist clicking through some of the galleries. They seemed to house pictures of the boy in every variety of sexy undress imaginable and Wonho found himself especially fixating on "KiKi's" back, just above the rounded curve of his ass where a delicate spray of cherry blossoms had been inked into the skin, petals drifting away across the otherwise pale and flawless skin. In that series of shots, he was lying on some fluffy white fur with nothing on but a very skimpy black bikini panty, a mask and a long string of black pearls drifting over his body, plus a pair of dark fishnets. 

Wonho felt hot all over just from looking at the pictures and he chided himself. He wasn't a teenager, and yeah this boy was something else but popping wood over a picture was kind of ridiculous. That didn't stop him from needing to adjust himself in his suit pants before he clicked over to another section. Video diaries seemed to be just casual cam sessions where KiKi did various semi normal things like read a book or paint his nails wearing something alluring but not too revealing. Occasionally he'd talk to his viewers, blowing kisses and pouting but otherwise it was just simple looking. Here he did get to hear the sound of the boy's voice which was a little high and very cute.

 

Meanwhile, Kihyun had finished his toes and they were dry and the session for the evening was coming to an end. He rose from the bed and stretched luxuriantly, going up on his toes and lifting his arms up above his head so that the folds of the robe he's wearing fall open, revealing a part of his chest, stomach and upper thigh. He turned his back in a graceful spin and let the robe fall off his shoulders slowly behind him, sagging lower and lower. "I'll see you another time," he said throatily, half turning his head to give the camera his profile, pursing his lips and blowing another kiss. "Until then, honey," With that, the robe fell to the floor revealing his slim frame in a very sheer loose garment that barely hid anything, his tattoo and the shadow of his cleft clearly visible. 

In his ear, Changkyun calmly counted down from five to one, signaling that the cameras were off and Kihyun relaxed, scooping up the robe and quickly reassuming it. 

"God, I'm so glad that's over with," Kihyun sighed as he slipped his feet into a pair of slippers and padded his way out of the fake room and into the studio to sit down by Changkyun. "How's our visitor doing?" There was food on the desk to one side, and he scooped up a container of apple slices, beginning to munch on them hungrily. His session ran at least three hours and he couldn't eat before hand so now he was starving.

"He spent a long time looking at your black pearl series," Changkyun answered, giving Kihyun a concerned glance.

No matter what anyone says, doing this kind of work takes a toll. Kihyun planned his sessions meticulously from what mask he'll wear to what clothing and what he'll do during the time. The entire time he's paying attention to comments and reacting to them as well as making sure each movement looked attractive and showed himself off to the best effect. It wasn't as easy as some might think. Every week Changkyun went to church and lighted extra candles, both for Kihyun's soul and in prayer that he might have the strength to continue. Or stop.

"That one is really nice," Kihyun smiled, munching more apple slices. "I'm surprised he gave in to curiosity," he observed. "From what you said, he didn't seem the type. "

"Yeah, I am too really. He's as pretty as you are Ki, and I'm sure he pulls admirers easily. Wouldn't seem like he'd be interested," Changkyun answered, sipping from his precious iced americano cup

"Mmm, maybe he gave the code to a friend or something. Some lonely older guy who needed the entertainment," Kihyun shrugged. He was under no illusions. The majority of his site members and regulars were exactly that, older guys, some who probably didn't even admit they were gay or bi to anyone they knew. That was okay. He was selling a fantasy and he knew it. 

"Hey Kyunnie, I'm going to get dressed and order some delivery. I was thinking that barbecue place tonight, that okay with you?" he asked as he got up from the chair and binned the apple container, affectionately petting the younger man's hair back from his face. 

"Sure, I've got a little more to do here and I want to keep an eye on this guy's clickage," Changkyun replied with a shrug, smiling at his friend. "No worries."

"Okay, let me know if he does anything interesting," Kihyun nodded, making a sailor moon gesture (a joke between them) and then headed out of the studio, turning down the hall to his real bedroom and closing the door behind him.

 

Wonho noticed something about those video diaries. Each one ended with a tantalizing moment where Kiki stripped down to almost nothing. It lasted only a few seconds but he'd bet the paying customers felt it was well worth sitting through the rest of the time for that money shot moment. Wonho wasn't sure that he didn't agree with them. This last one he'd been watching, Kiki had slipped out of the cute little sailor motif nightie he'd been wearing and revealed his slim toned body in nothing but blue and white striped panties that came up high on his hips and dipped low in front, barely covering his dick and balls. The nightie had been a tease in itself being semi sheer, enough to glimpse the pink color of his nipples when he moved but then that last view. Fuck. That was wank material to be certain. 

It was interesting. Unlike a lot of porn or cam boys he'd seen, Kiki didn't seem to have any trouble with wearing what might be termed feminine clothing, makeup and jewelry. His hair was short but it was very pink and he regularly seemed to play with gender stereotyping as in that photo set that mimicked some Wonho'd seen of women or wearing that little nightie. Wonho found that intriguing and very attractive. It made him feel hungry to know more about this boy.

Another link caught his attention, KiKi's wish list, it said and curiously he clicked on it. It turned out to be a list of different items that KiKi's admirers could buy for him. It included makeup, perfume, masks, clothing and then other things like expensive gourmet candy and bouquets of flowers. Again Wonho found himself interested because although some of the items were fairly pricy, there were no requests to send money or a gift card to a particular high end store. By a lot of standards the list was rather modest. Quickly, he rearranged the list to find the most expensive item on it. It appeared to be a fluffy pink knee length faux fur coat. 

It didn't take much imagination to figure out what kinds of things KiKi could do with an item like that. On impulse, he purchased the item for the boy. While it might be expensive for some, it didn't seem too extravagant for Wonho. He made sure that the place it was purchased from would notify KiKi that Shin Hoseok had sent the gift with nothing more but a little heart symbol. 

 

Kihyun was clean and free of makeup, just pulling on a big white hoodie over his jeans when Changkyun texted him. "He sent you that fur coat you wanted." Immediately Kihyun knew what fur coat he meant. There was only one on his wishlist and the minute he'd seen pictures he'd lusted after it. Not just to use for photo shoots or cam sessions but for himself, to wear. It was so fucking beautiful and in your face and really more expensive than he felt like he could justify. 

Quickly he walked down to the studio again. "You're kidding," he said flatly. Because why would a newcomer to the site buy him something that expensive. It didn't make sense.

"Nope. I got the notice from the online shop. Guy's name is Shin Hoseok evidently. All he put was a little heart on the gift message box," Changkyun said, shrugging his shoulders. "He must really like what he sees. He spent a while watching the sailor video diary too."

"That one was a bit... much," Kihyun recalled thoughtfully. "I almost want to talk to this guy myself."

"You can, if you like. We have the pop up messaging, just haven't used it yet." Changkyun's face was filled with a mingling of professional geek pride and concern as he looked at Kihyun. "But I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"Why wouldn't it be? He only knows me as KiKi his fantasy boy. And I only know him as a name which might not even be real." Kihyun asked. He folded his arms and looked at Changkyun. Despite the other being younger than him, he was very protective of Kihyun, almost as if he were the older instead. 

"What if he wants something from you that you aren't prepared to give?" Changkyun replied. "What if he wants to meet you." That had happened from time to time, someone wanting to meet the fantasy boy for himself, see his face, maybe spend the night with him. But Kihyun wasn't having any of that.

"He can get a no just like everybody else," Kihyun shrugged. "Do you think he can sweet talk me or something?" His voice was scornful. "He's probably fifty and married, Kyun," he said disparagingly. "I'm his fantasy, his sex dream, that's all."

Changkyun didn't look convinced but he didn't argue, merely typing in some lines of code that made a message box pop up on the computer with Shin Hoseok's name already typed in as the receiver. "Here, go ahead, I'm going to see if the delivery person is here yet," he invited, getting up from his chair. 

Kihyun looked at him a moment, then slung an arm around him. "Don't worry so much, kid," he said in a softer tone. Letting him go, Kihyun sat down in the vacated chair and leaned his arms on the desk. For a minute, he was undecided, but then he started typing.

 

Wonho was about to click on one of what he assumed to be the more intimate videos when a message bubble popped up in the middle of the screen. -Hi, it's KiKI- the message read. -Thanks for the coat. I've been wanting that for ages-

Blinking, Wonho stared at the message for a long moment. He wasn't sure if he thought this was real or some kind of prank. -Hello??? This is Shin Hoseok right? This is KiKi- read a fresh line of code that appeared while he was dithering.

~Um. Yes. This is Shin Hoseok. Sorry. I was startled by getting a message directly from you~ Kihyun read after a moment, tapping his nails on the desk impatiently. Maybe it was egotistical, but on his site, he was King and he expected prompt attention. 

 

-This is a new feature we're trying out.- Kihyun typed back. -I got the notice you bought the coat and my web master said you were still here, so I figured I'd try it out. Are you enjoying yourself?-

Oh. Okay that made some sense, Wonho figured. ~Right, okay. Yes, I am. You intrigue me.~ He answered after a moment's thought. ~I can imagine you wearing that coat...I'm hoping to see pictures or video of it with you in it of course- Wonho typed honestly.

He paused a moment and then added. ~I think the mask is an inspired idea. It maintains your privacy while making you seem more intriguing~

Well that seemed more like the usual type of message, something vaguely pervy. -I'll see what I can do- Kihyun typed, his face twisting wryly. -If you sign up for the site, you'll get email notices for new content- But the next message seemed different. As if this Shin Hoseok really was thinking about him as something more than masturbation material. -Thank you. My privacy is very important to me. I'm sure you can understand that. -

Wonho nodded to himself. He shouldn't be surprised if KiKi plugged his site. He didn't know Wonho at all and had gone out of his way for him as it was. ~I'll look forward to whatever you come up with.~ He promised then chuckled. Yeah he knew something about privacy issues. ~I do understand. And I already signed up for the year's membership to the site~

-Really? I'm flattered," Kihyun typed. It was cute that whoever this man was, he seemed really into KiKi. He'd bought a gift bought a membership for the site. Kihyun didn't know quite how to feel. It seemed more intimate somehow, talking to him in messages, rather than just leaving him to his evening wank. -I guess I should say goodnight now, Mr Shin. Enjoy the site.-

Awww. Wonho pouted in his studio. He didn't want to say goodnight yet. And he really didn't want to be called Mr Shin. Especially not by KiKi. ~Oh, going so soon?~ he typed. ~Please at least call me Hoseok.~

-Um. Okay Hoseok. I really do need to go. Dinner is here and I'm starving. I'll talk to you another time- Kihyun answered after a moment. He didn't want to linger too long talking to this man, everything felt .. strange.

He'd won that much, Wonho saw. He smiled. ~Oh sure, definitely get some dinner. You're so slim already. Please take care of yourself. I'll look forward to your next surprise message. ~

Kihyun hesitated and then typed. -Have a good night, Hoseok. :hearts:- He didn't look at it after he sent it, quickly clearing the message so Changkyun wouldn't ask him why he'd done that. Brushing down his hoodie, he left the studio walking towards the front of the house where he could hear Changkyun talking with the delivery guy.

Wonho stared at that last little message for a long time. Was KiKi just flirting with him as he would for any paying guest. Or was there something more to it. He took a screen cap of the message and then closed the window. Even so, he thought about the cam boy all the way home like a lovestruck fool.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonho is getting more and more interested in KiKi, finally opening those members only erotic videos he's been holding back on. KiKi's pink fur coat arrives and he uploads a special video. Another messaging session occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say THANK YOU so much for all the comments and kudos. It made me really happy to see and definitely encouraged me to keep writing. I can't promise all chapters will be posted at the same rate but I'll do my best. Thank you again.

* Visual Aids as promised, Just click links to see if you wish, this way it's not so big in the fic.* 

[ here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/948fc8f7e2a08f335d1decdbb20cfe6d/tumblr_p8irgzn5wh1usz0l3o1_1280.jpg) is KiKi's sailor nightie mentioned in Chapter 1 Yes I know that's a girl nightie, he cross dresses.  
[ here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/4131396677e6c628b0a95c6391b53ff3/tumblr_p8is04kr1d1usz0l3o1_1280.jpg) Kiki's tattoo. It appears on his lower back, about where a tramp stamp might be but bigger. The bunch of sakura are on the left side and the blossoms "blow" across his back.  
[ This](https://78.media.tumblr.com/dd96ba3746a2ade432f110a00ff56318/tumblr_p8is3ziYdM1usz0l3o1_400.jpg) is the mask that KiKi wears when Wonho first sees him and all other masks are inspired by it.  
[ This](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7348660d765243a90e6b1b85f0b03ffe/tumblr_p8is873mn21usz0l3o1_1280.jpg) is the inspiration for Kiki's pink faux fur coat.

*End visual aids, lets get on with the fic!*

For the next several days, Wonho went about his life in the normal way. He joined Hyunwoo for an early morning work out before Hyunwoo hurried on to his day job as a choreographer and Wonho went to his studio. He didn't have a project on tap at the moment but it was the easiest place for someone in his company to find him. He busied himself with listening to some new songs that had been demo'd to him but nothing really took his imagination or his fancy. He played a little with some sound bytes that he might want to make use of in the future. He went out with Hyungwon for a late lunch most days. Hyungwon took one look at his face on the first day and decided it was better for his future not to ask Wonho any questions about KiKi Shalimar's website.

During the day, Wonho kept his mind on other things. But at night when everyone else had left his company offices... he found his mind inexorably returning to the cam boy's site. He couldn't stop thinking about him, the soft looking pink hair, the glossy lips, the beautiful neck, the taut chest and abdomen and cute navel ring. Mostly, he stayed in the picture series sections though he occasionally watched a video diary though never one that was currently ongoing, if there was one. He wasn't sure he was ready to see more of KiKi than he already had. 

Finally though, he gave in to his curiosity and his libido, clicking onto one of the sexy videos. He picked it because in the cover shot, KiKi was wearing amazing strappy thigh high heels and as far as he could tell, not much of anything else, though he was posed in such away that you couldn't quite see anything more. It was maddening.

When he clicked the members only exclusive video, he was impressed that the lighting was good, KiKi lying coquettishly under a feathery little throw that in no way covered all of him. He was propped up against several pillows on his bed, the throw covering his midsection from just below his nipples to high up on his thighs. Those shoes or boots or whatever they were made his legs look impossibly long and were draped over a round bolster, crossed neatly at the ankle.

Wonho sat back, licking his lips. He already felt jittery with the beginnings of arousal and nothing had even happened yet. He wanted to jeer at himself but he was more interested in watching the video. Gradually, teasingly, KiKi maneuvered the throw off of his body, spending time pinching his nipples and dragging pink lines into his pale skin with his nails, over his taut abdomen and over his slowly parting thighs. Fuck, Wonho thought, he was positively a wet dream come to life.

Finally though, all that KiKi was wearing were those damn boots. He was hard, his pretty cock a nice size, neither too large or too small, flushed pink with excitement and looking positively mouth watering. Wonho watched avidly as KiKi licked his palm with suggestive thoroughness, popping his index finger into his mouth to suck on it before he wrapped his hand around himself and started to stroke. 

It seemed to take forever. It seemed as if it didn't last nearly long enough. KiKi worked himself slowly and thoroughly and Wonho couldn't help but to rub himself through his pants almost in rhythm with what the boy was doing on the screen. Fuck it was hot. The boy arched up against his own hand, displaying his hot body for the viewer's avid eye and Wonho thought he'd never seen anything so seductive in his entire life. 

Wonho unzipped his pants in desperation, sliding a hand into his briefs, his eyes never leaving the video screen. KiKi was getting closer making soft moans and whimpering sounds, his hand continuing to work his cock. "God fuck, just come please," Wonho muttered to the screen. 

He hardly knew where to look. KiKi's lips were parted for his panting breaths, his chest rising and falling, those delectable little nipples darker pink and hard. His hips worked, rising and falling, the little ring in his belly catching the light with his movements. And fuck, his hand around his dick. Porn was not supposed to be this pretty, this alluring, Wonho told himself, jerking himself almost roughly as if in counterpoint to what was happening in the video.

Then with a low surprisingly deep voiced cry, the camboy came on the screen, spurting over his sexy smooth stomach and chest, making a luscious mess out of himself. Wonho could hardly stand it, he wanted to lick up every damn drop, turn the boy over and fuck the life out of him. 

While KiKi lay there panting, being fucking beautiful, Wonho finished jerking himself off, coming so hard it almost hurt, yelling into the empty studio. Gradually the lighting faded on the video and it came to an end while Wonho sucked in air like a dying animal, shivering with after shocks and wondering how watching another man jerk himself off could be so unbearably erotic. 

 

"He watched one of your porn vids last night," Changkyun quietly reported to Kihyun sometime the next day. 

"I figured he would. Everyone does, eventually. I'm irresistible," Kihyun replied flippantly, striving for an uncaring tone though he had to admit to himself at least, that he did care. The man had seemed so... different. It was disappointing to think that he probably wasn't. Just another customer wanting to get off.

But the day after that, his fur coat came, carefully packed into a specially made gift box. Kihyun couldn't help but love the whole ritual of opening the package, taking out the seeming acres of soft fake fur in a pink that rivaled his hair color. He buried his face in the soft folds which surprisingly smelled faintly like vanilla. Perhaps it was something in the packaging to keep it from smelling like plastic. It didn't matter. He was so happy to have it. He flung it around himself even though he was just wearing a long tee shirt and jeans, nothing special. 

"I love you Shin Hoseok," Kihyun laughed as he flopped onto the couch with the fur coat wrapped around him. 

By the day after _that_ , he'd decided on a special video in honor of the fur.

 

Methodically after that first video, as if they were rations in the desert and limiting himself to only one every day, Wonho made his way through the rest of the erotic members only videos. Every single one was like sexual candy, a different theme, a different accent item to make each one different and memorable. Occasionally, KiKi used a toy on himself. The first one of those Wonho watched, he thought he'd die before he got through to the end of the video and came explosively into his hand and onto his chest like a teenager. 

The video where KIKi wore nothing but glittering body chains had to be rewatched several nights in a row until Wonho sincerely believed the image of the boy's naked body covered in those chains was painted on the inside of his eyelids, driving him quietly mad. It was a very good thing that he didn't have a project to deal with because all he could think about was KiKi Shalimar. 

And then, he received an email in his alias' account. "New upload, Pink Fur A La Mode in the erotic section". Wonho didn't have to be told that KiKi would be wearing the pink fur in the video. All day he thought about it, tormenting himself with imagining what KiKi would be doing in the video. He was sure whatever it was, it would make him as hard and needy as a man could possibly be.

But he forced himself to wait, going all the way home this time so he could watch the video on his big wide screen monitor. He stripped out of his clothes, putting on nothing but a loose robe and poured himself a small shot of whiskey before he sat down and logged in. He sat for a moment, wishing that the text bubble he'd seen that first night would pop up again. He'd like to tell KiKi just how hot he was, how amazing and creative and beautiful he was. Not that Wonho thought for one second that the pink haired man didn't know that already. Dozens of people, hundreds maybe and more paid for his monthly membership, watched his video diaries and his erotic videos, drooled over his pictorials. 

But none of them, Wonho was sure, wanted to know KiKi the way that he did. It wasn't just how sexy he was... it was the intelligence that gleamed from the eyes behind the mask, the creativity and artistry that showed in his videos. He wasn't just making porn. He was making Art. Wonho was fully obsessed and he didn't give a flying fuck. 

Steeling himself as if against an ordeal, knocking back his shot, Wonho clicked the link for the new video. 

The familiar bedroom scene came into focus but at first there was no KiKi just the luxurious bed with a fluffy white towel draped across the expensive sheets. After a moment, the man himself came into view, draped in the outrageous pink fur coat. It sagged off of his bare shoulders as he walked across the frame and sat down on the bed, on the towel. As he sat, he maneuvered the fur so that it fell over his body veiling his midsection from the viewer's eye. In one hand, he held a bowl containing several fruity looking popsicles slowly melting in a bed of ice. Pulling one arm from the sleeve of the coat, he used that hand to choose a lime flavored popsicle and brought the tip of it to his lips, slowly parting them so that the icy confection could slip into his mouth and then lingeringly _obviously_ sucking on it.

"Oh fuck me," Wonho whispered fervently, watching with single minded interest as the lime popsicle slid slowly in and out of the boy's mouth. He tongued and licked and sucked on it with loud enjoyment, finishing the last bit and discarding the wooden stick that was all that remained. 

KiKi slid his second arm out of his coat, again managing to get the fur between himself and the camera, making a show of shaking it out and hugging it to his body, rubbing the soft fur against his neck and cheek then repeating the action on his chest, moving the fur in different draped ways on his slender body so that a bit of a thigh would be shown or his taut abdomen, but never all of him at once.

"You terrible fucking tease," Wonho sighed, rubbing his hands over his thighs as his dick stood up and took notice. 

At length, the pretty fur coat was draped safely on the end of the bed and KiKi lay on his side on his bed with the towel securely placed under him. It soon became obvious why this precaution was taken when the camboy picked up one of the melting popsicles in his bowl and drew it along the side of his neck, pinky red liquid immediately dribbling down his throat and along his chest to his side where the towel soaked up any excess. He continued lazily drawing on himself with the confection, teasing his nipples while he made these adorable incendiary gasping sounds. The popsicle wandered over his stomach, dipped into his navel, making Wonho grind his teeth. 

Fuck fuck fuck. Wonho would give anything to taste that sweet flavor from KiKi's belly. The last of the popsicle slid over KiKi's hard cock making Wonho groan and flop back in his chair.

The boy threw a wicked smile at the camera, making a kiss face as his hand wound around his wet cock and began to stroke. The whole picture was so fucking dirty, so pretty that Wonho was surprised he didn't spontaneously combust. He could only groan and hiss, wrapping his own hand around himself and stroking in the same rhythm as the boy in the video did. It was delicious and it was torture. Wonho was soaked with sweat, trembling with lust by the time he and the camboy both came, the video slowly fading out while he panted for breath. He lay there, shaken, then shook his head at the screen. "You are killing me," he accused the blank monitor.

 

Kihyun had been pacing back and forth like a caged animal from the time he finished his video diary for the day. He was dying to know what Mr Shin Hoseok thought of the new porn video. He wanted to know if he'd liked seeing the fur coat on Kihyun's naked body, if he'd jerked himself off to it. No amount of telling himself he shouldn't give a damn, that Shin Hoseok was probably some older man lying to himself and the world about his sexual preferences, just another paying member of his site could make him feel any less interested in what the man had thought and felt about it. 

He knew that the man had watched several of his pornographic videos from Changkyun's quiet updates. It was strange though. Instead of tearing through the site watching several at a time, he only watched one a day. A few, he'd watched several times in a row before moving on. It wasn't like most members' behavior at all.

"He's watching it," Changkyun announced, glancing over his shoulder with a slightly accusing stare. This was the first and only time Kihyun had acted so interested in the traffic on his site. Very specific traffic. 

"Okay. I'm getting a beer, you want one?" Kihyun asked, rubbing his arms nervously. 

"Sure." Changkyun answered, shrugging and trying not to look as concerned as he felt. This couldn't be good could it? Kihyun getting as interested in his customer as his customer was in him?

Kihyun got two beer bottles out of his refrigerator and dug around for the opener in the drawer, popping open the tops with quick flicks of his wrist. He could have a normal job he told himself. He could be a bar tender right this very minute. And yet, no, he filmed himself masturbating instead. Fuck.

He took his time walking back into the studio, handing over Changkyun's beer and swallowing several sips of his own. "I am such an idiot," he announced to the air. He didn't expect Changkyun to answer him.

Changkyun didn't. The younger man merely accepted the beer from Kihyun and took a sip from it. He was editing the earlier video diary for posting onto the site. There wasn't much that he needed to do, just fix the sound in a couple places and add the site's watermark to the digital media. It kept him busy and also gave him an excuse to keep Kihyun company for a little while longer. 

Behind him, Kihyun pretended to flip through the pages of a catalog and drank his beer.

When a small chime sounded and an alert popped up on Changkyun's screen, Kihyun sat up straight. "He just finished watching the video," Changkyun sighed. 

"I want to talk to him," Kihyun announced. "Can you do the... the message thing again please?"

"Ki... I really don't think you should do that," Changkyun dared to say. Kihyun had a hot temper and he didn't like being told what he should or shouldn't do.

"I know that," Kihyun said simply. "But I want to, anyway. "

Changkyun looked at Kihyun's face for a long moment. That was all it took for him to know arguing was useless. "Fine," he agreed. He turned back to the computer and set up the message window. "I'm going home to feed the cats, I'll be back later."

"Thank you Kyunnie." Kihyun sat down in the chair that Changkyun had just vacated and gave the younger man a small smile. "It'll be okay."

 

-Mr Shin, Hoseok. Are you there?- Kihyun typed into the window, hitting send and biting at his lip. He hoped the man was still there even though by now he'd probably gotten what he'd wanted out of watching the video.

Wonho wasn't prepared for the message window to suddenly pop up as he sat in his desk chair, mopping himself up with tissues from the box on his desk. He stared at it for a few moments while he finished wiping off his hand and tossed the tissue in the waste basket.

~I'm here. I'm dead from your video and you're actually speaking to my ghost, but I'm here.~ Wonho answered. Could it really be that KiKi cared what he thought? Surely not.

Kihyun bit his lip but a little grin soon emerged. -That good? I don't know what to think about that.- He answered, tapping his toes against the studio floor thoughtfully. 

~Lies. You know exactly what you're doing Mr I'm going to suck the life out of this lime popsicle. ~ Wonho wrote. ~I'm amazed everyone watching that isn't just as dead as I am. ~

Kihyun laughed at the new message. There was such humor in the messages this man wrote to him. It was refreshing. 

-It's your fault anyway. You sent me the coat. It's May, naturally I needed something to cool me off if I'm going to wear a fur coat around my bedroom- He typed back. 

Wonho laughed at KiKi's comments. The little vixen. ~I would gladly send you a 100 coats if it meant I got to see your sexy self driving men wild. I include myself in the wild men by the way. ~

-You're terrible. If you keep this kind of thing up, I'm going to become spoiled.- Kihyun replied, wishing suddenly that he knew what Shin Hoseok looked like. 

-How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?- He pushed the send button before he could get cold feet. If the man didn't want him to know, he could say so.

~I'm 28~ Wonho answered. ~I'm guessing that's older than you~ Was KiKi getting as interested in him as he was in the other man. 

-I'm asking the questions Mr Shin~ Kihyun replied, feeling a little uneasy at the idea of giving out any more information about himself that his site didn't provide. 

~Okay. Can I volunteer information? I'm five feet ten inches tall, I work out every day. I have black hair and very dark hazel eyes.~  
Kihyun stared at the screen, fingers hovering over the keys. Five feet ten put the man a bit over his own height. If he worked out every day did that mean he was toned, or muscular? What kind of working out? Fuck.

-Are you sure you aren't 40ish, graying with a paunch?- he demanded. The guy could be lying after all. 

Wonho sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. This was a bad idea. His face wasn't that recognizable but it also wasn't totally unknown. But he didn't have to be a mind reader to guess that KiKi was worried about being catfished. He would be too in his shoes. Boots. Fuck. 

~Is there a way to upload pictures on this thing?~ He asked rather than protesting his innocence. 

-Um. Yeah. Go into your member profile. There's a place for you to upload a picture there. -

~Right. I'm only going to leave it up long enough for you to see it. Okay?~ Wonho typed, already clicking over to the place indicated. He didn't want anyone else seeing the selfie he was about to upload and realize who he was. This was such a dangerous thing to do. But he couldn't let KiKi worry that he was being lied to either.

~Done~

Kihyun clicked over to Shin Hoseok's member profile and his picture. His mouth dropped open. The man was so handsome, his gaze intense, his smile inviting. Fuck. 

-Is that really you?- he typed quickly.

~Yes. I'm deleting it now. ~

-Okay. Thanks for showing me- Kihyun answered weakly. -I'm sort of wowed-

~No. That's me. About you.~ Wonho corrected. ~Are you ever going to let me see your whole face?~

-I can't do that. I need my privacy. I need to be an ordinary man.~ For the first time in he didn't know when, Kihyun felt almost regretful about that.

~It's okay. I understand. It's just... I'd like to meet you. No sex. Just... meet you.- Wonho typed wistfully. 

-That's very sweet of you, Hoseok. But, I'm afraid I can't do that. I should probably go now. I just... wanted to know if you liked the video.- Kihyun bit his lip. 

~I loved the video, beautiful. You're an artist. Take care of yourself. ~ Wonho stared at the screen, feeling such an intense longing to see the other's face. 

Kihyun sighed, touching the screen as if he could touch Hoseok's face. -Thank you. You too. Goodnight. :hearts:-

As before Kihyun closed the message window before Changkyun came back. He felt weighed down by a loss that had never happened. 

Wonho sat back in his desk chair with a deep sigh. Each time he talked to KiKi he found himself wanting to know more, and shower him with attention. He clicked over to the wishlist section again. Scrolling through he clicked on a unique looking choker. The site offered him a chance to upgrade the quality of the stones. Smiling to himself, Wonho ordered the beautiful thing for KiKi. A star for a star, his note read.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonho, for the first time in a long time, writes a song and records it. Kihyun receives the new gift from Wonho. The two talk for a long time on messaging, and later Wonho receives some disturbing texts. Listen, I suck at these summaries. Stuff happens. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the kudos and comments. I can't begin to tell you how much those mean to me.

For the next week, things in Wonho's life were pretty calm. For the first time in a long while, he started writing a song of his own. In the beginning he wrote a lot of his own songs and even recorded some of them. He was a good dancer and he did some promotions for them as well and they went pretty well, but he hated traveling and he hated the crowds. So eventually, gradually, he'd moved more into the production side of things. 

Occasionally, he recorded some backing tracks for something he was working on but aside from a quiet credit, Wonho didn't give singing much thought any more. It was just easier to get the effect he wanted if he did it himself than if he waited for someone else to do it. Besides, it was hard to get studio vocalists to come in at 3 am when he got an inspiration. Otherwise, Wonho didn't sing, except around his home or absent mindedly.

But now he was writing a song and trying hard to pretend that he wasn't writing it about his complicated feelings about KiKi. He didn't even like calling him a camboy any more, somehow that seemed to squish all that the other man seemed to be into a box that didn't fit him.

"Here," he said to Hyungwon as they sat down in their usual booth in their favorite restaurant. He passed over a mini ipod to his friend, and tried not to look nervous as he opened the menu he already knew by heart. 

"What's this?" Hyungwon asked, squinting one eye open at Wonho. Unlike his friend who'd been up for hours, Hyungwon had crawled out of bed less than an hour ago just to come meet him for lunch. He gave Wonho's chipper looking face a grumpy glance as his long fingers twirled the tiny device around and around on the table. He was wearing a hoodie that looked as if it were at least 3 sizes too large, hood pulled up around his pale face and hair a dark brown shiny mess around his face. 

"It's a song, genius," Wonho answered mildly, peering at Hyungwon through his dark bangs. "Something I've been working on. Can you just listen to it please?"

"Sure, sure, whatever, hyung," Hyungwon sighed. "You're paying today though." He pulled his earphones out of a pocket of his loose jacket and pushed the connector into the mini-pod, putting one bud in his ear.

Wonho didn't even roll his eyes at that. He almost always paid, Hyungwon was perpetually broke despite making good money. He was always buying new equipment or clothes. Or both. 

The elder was relieved that the wait staff arrived promptly, recognizing both of them from previous visits. "What can I get you today?" the person asked in a warm voice with a smile.

"Two giant coffees," Wonho said immediately. "Make his black like his heart. Make mine just sugar. And because I'm nice, bring him waffles with strawberry sauce and whipped cream on top. And bring me a bacon burger medium, no lettuce extra cheese."

"Sure, right away," the wait person nodded, scribbling busily in their note book and hurried off to get their order.

Meanwhile, Hyungwon had put his second earbud in and was tapping his fingers on the table, eyes focused on nothing while he listened. "This is really good," he said to Wonho, clicking the little ipod to replay the song. "Really. That's you singing right?"

Wonho ordered his face not to show any embarrassment. His pale skin showed every single bit of a blush. "Yeah, it's me. I got an inspiration," he shrugged. 

"This is..." Hyungwon begins and then takes the earbuds out, sitting up, music coming tinnily from the earbuds since he hadn't turned it off. "Ths is good, Wonho... are you going to release it?"

Wow. Hyungwon must be serious. He looked almost awake, Wonho thought in surprise. 

He was saved from answering immediately by the wait person returning with their coffees, placing the big mugs before each of them and leaving a little wire container of cream and sugar packets. Wonho busied himself with opening a couple packets and dumping them in his coffee, lifting his spoon to stir it.

"I was thinking about releasing it... underground sort of," he said to the dark surface of his coffee.

"Oh, really?" Hyungwon picked up his own coffee and took a large appreciative slurp. "How?" Then he paused and considered. "Are you going to give it to me? I can mix it into my sets," he said, setting his chin on his hand, elbow on the table. 

"That's what I was thinking. But I have to figure out some logistics first," Wonho said slowly. "I'm talking to the record company now so I can release it digitally at least. I don't want a big commotion out of it."

"Oh," Hyungwon nodded. "Good then. They are going to want you to promote it though." He pushed his hood back and ran his long fingers through his hair then stretched, the caffiene obviously going to his long limbs. 

"I already said no. If they want the song, they'll shut up about it," Wonho replied with a shrug. "As soon as it's all set up, I'll send you the file. Don't um... don't remix it too much, okay?"

Hyungwon rubbed at his eyes and nodded, sipping more coffee. "Sure, hyung," he agreed. "I hope they hurry up, I have a set at that big club in Gangnam coming up soon." he commented. "I'd like to get it into my set and I'm working on the mixes now."

"It's better for me to let them decide without nagging them," Wonho nodded, sitting back as the server arrived with their food. 

"I ordered you waffles, tell me what a good hyung I am," he added with a grin, eyeing his own burger with pleasure. He picked up a fry and nibbled on it. "Oh hey, can I get a milkshake?" he said to the wait person hopefully.

"You're an amazing hyung," Hyungwon deadpanned but his grin blossomed soon after. He dipped a finger in the strawberry sauce on his waffle and licked it. "Mmm, delicious."

 

Kihyun had received the notification of a new gift from Shin Hoseok almost a week ago but the item hadn't come yet. Kihyun was on pins and damn needles waiting to see what it looked like. "A star for a star," Hoseok had written on the email card. Was that really how the man saw him? As a star? Star of what? Okay on his website he was King but... that wasn't saying all that much. 

He'd done a new picture series with the pink fur coat and an absolutely rude pair of black lace underwear. Kihyun couldn't help but wonder if Hoseok had seen the pictures and if he'd liked them. If that picture Hoseok had shown him was real... he found himself wondering about Hoseok's body too. Was he as muscular as that pic had seemed to indicate? He bit his tongue on the urge to imagine what Hoseok's cock looked like. That way lay madness. 

He was in the middle of a new video diary, wearing a black boho tunic with cold shoulders and those same sexy underpants (though the viewer can't see that yet) and was talking about what girl groups he liked, doing some of the moves from his favorites. His viewers loved that, the short hem of his tunic bouncing up on his legs if he moved too exuberantly. He was getting lots of comments, lots of wows smilies and hearts and kiss emojis.

"Hey um," Changkyun said in his inner ear. "That package you were expecting... is here."  
Kihyun made an okay sign with one hand towards the studio as he turned on fishnet clad feet to complete the next dance move. God, he was dying to see it but he still had an hour of the diary to go. Damn it. Besides he didn't want the fellas getting jealous if he ran off to open a package from somebody. One thing he'd learned early on was that viewers were fickle and one wrong move could lose you a lot of hits very fast. 

So he smiled brilliantly to his viewers beneath his current black and royal purple mask and kept dancing. 

After the video diary was over and he was comfortably clad in his bathrobe, Kihyun rushed into the studio with his hands out like a little kid. "Where is it!?" he trilled a bit squeakily, excitement and curiosity making him flushed.

Changkyun sipped his current coffee drink and rolled his eyes. "It's over there, on the desk," he said, indicating with his straw where he meant. His deep voice was dripping with disapproval.

Kihyun poked his tongue out at his friend like a two year old and walked over to the desk, pouncing on the package. Despite his attitude, Changkyun had already snipped the tape holding it closed so Kihyun could get to the contents easily. A flat jeweler's box was nestled in a bunch of expensive looking tissue paper and Kihyun pulled it out carefully, placing it flat on the desk.

He opened it carefully and then squeaked in a way he'd never done before. "Oh, my God, " he breathed. "Changkyun look at this!"

Reluctantly, Changkyun got up from his desk and wandered over. Even he looked a bit surprised, adjusting his glasses on his face. "Wow," he said slowly. "That's pretty amazing."

"It's a lot more expensive than the one I asked for too," Kihyun sighed, brushing some hair off his brow. "I have to see how it looks," he said and ran into the bathroom with the pretty rose gold choker. It was unique with a largish diamond star in the front, the choker fitting a little diagonally across his neck to look like a shooting star.

Putting it on, Kihyun stood there staring at it for a long moment. A star for a star Hoseok had said. This thing had to be worth a lot, he could judge that much, if not how much exactly. Hoseok must really have a thing for him to spend this kind of cash. First the coat and now the choker. Kihyun felt himself tear up for no damn reason. It was just that he hadn't gotten that many presents as a child, he told himself.

Kihyun wore the choker for the rest of the night. And when he came back into the studio, he asked Changkyun to set up the messaging app on his own computer and make it permanent so he could message Hoseok when he wanted. 

"He's going to keep asking to meet you," Changkyun said repressively, fiddling with a pen on his desk. 

"He can ask," Kihyun said without other comment. 

"Are you going to make a wishlist just for him now?" Changkyun continued, ignoring the way Kihyun's eyes were narrowing.

"Maybe." Why not? If Hoseok wanted to buy him pretty things why should Kihyun stop him. Even if he did feel slightly guilty as if he didn't deserve such things.

"Hyung, I've been right here with you since you started this thing," Changkyun began, not looking at him. "I've never seen you like this over a viewer, a customer. It scares me." His face looked pale behind his wire rimmed glasses and he pushed back his hair impatiently as they looked at each other.

"It scares me too," Kihyun admitted, moving over to Changkyun's side. "But it's also the first time since before mom died that I feel alive. I can't say no to that." 

Changkyun got up from his chair. They were almost the same height though the younger was more wide shouldered. "I just don't want you to get hurt," he said, hugging the older man tightly. He leaned his head against Kihyun's, his handsome face twisted with worry.

"I don't want to get hurt either," Kihyun answered fervently, returning the tight hug. He didn't say anything else as he gently rubbed Changkyun's back. There was nothing to say. Bit by bit, Hoseok was luring him whether he knew it or not.

 

Wonho wasn't able to get onto the site that night until late, but when he did, there was a messaging bubble in the center of his screen. -Thanks for the choker, Hoseok. it's beautiful.- Two little kissing face emojis were beside the words.

Wonho stared at the short but sweet message for a long time. He answered after a pause. "I'm glad you like it." But there was no response. It made him feel such a sense of... needing that he merely watched KiKi's video diary for that day, laughing to himself at the way the boy danced to the girl group dances, showing off his cute body in such an adorable way. It was amazing KiKi didn't fall over in those fishnets, though at least he wasn't wearing high heels too. When he finished watching, he clicked the still hovering message bubble which he'd moved to the corner of the screen.

~You're so precious. And sexy. I know everyone tells you that. But I mean it. What else can I send you?"~

Kihyun had tried to make himself go watch a movie on his tv in his room but somehow he ended up in the studio. Changkyun had gone, he had some kind of meeting once a week. He was a little secretive about it and Kihyun didn't push.

The message popped up and he stared at it a long moment and then sat down in the chair. 

-You know sending me things won't make me change my mind about meeting you- Kihyun typed.

Wonho hadn't really expected an answer, at least not right then. He smiled despite the repressive message.

~It doesn't matter. I still want to.~

-Are you sure? I'm still going to upload videos no matter what.- Kihyun replied, smiling a little at the words on his screen. Why was Hosoek so... cute? Why couldn't he just get off to his videos like everyone else? Kihyun felt such a pang in his heart.

~Of course. I'm single, since I don't think I said that before. I have nobody to spoil, not counting my friends. I like spoiling you.~ Wonho sighed, looking at the screen. He just wished he could see KiKi's eyes. He was sure the man's eyes were just as beautiful as every other inch of him.

Kihyun hesitated and then typed on. -I'm single too. Does that surprise you?- 

Wonho chewed on his lip as he replied. ~It does. But also not. If you dated, they'd eventually want to know what you did for a living. If I were you, I probably wouldn't be crazy about letting that be known. Not that I think there's anything wrong with it. I definitely don't. But. I'd be worried about being judged, or losing the relationship. At the same time, I think you're so beautiful...you deserve to have someone who loves you and appreciates you.~

-You don't know me.- Kihyun typed back and he really didn't know how to feel about what Hoseok had said. That was exactly how he would feel if he dated. Or else worrying that the person only wanted him because he felt he was unobtainable. 

~You're right, I don't. But, I'm an observant person. I see your little expressions. When you smile, or your mouth goes tight or when you bite your lip. And your videos, they are so artistic and sexy and sometimes really sweet like watching you do cute girl group dances tonight. A mind that could come up with all those ideas. That's someone special~

Wonho sighed, thinking he probably sounded like a love sick teenager. ~And just so you know, I'm 28, I have a lot of disposable income and I might have a crush on you. ~ Okay so... he'd said it.

Kihyun giggled as he read the message, then covered his mouth with both hands. -You're too much- he complained. -But. Thank you.-

Wonho decided not to push it, not to insist that he really did have a crush on the other man. ~So, beautiful Mr Shalimar, what can I buy for you next?~

-Um. I really do like cross dressing. It's not just for the site.~ Kihyun offers after a moment to think. -Shoes would be nice-

~Oh. Really? Show me some links? Don't worry about the price, just show me some you like, with the right size.~

How weird this was and yet how comfortable in a way. To be talking to KiKi as if he was his boyfriend and he wanted to buy him a present, Wonho sighed to himself. 

-If you're really sure.- Kihyun typed tentatively. -There's these ankle boots I want. Shocking purple- 

He clicked over to his browser and copied the link complete with his size then pastes it into the message window. -They're really expensive- He made a wincing face even in the quiet of the studio.

Wonho looked at the link when KIKi sent it to him and smiled. Oh yeah. Those would look great on KiKi with his shapely slender legs. ~What are you going to wear with them?~ he asked all the while he was putting in the order. ~Give me your mailing address please~

-Maybe I'm not wearing anything with them Mr Nosy- Kihyun answered, feeling giddy and blushing, like the teenager he'd never had the chance to really be. 

~That'd be fine by me, but I know you better than that. You have to tease me first.~ Wonho laughed to himself as he typed.

-I'm not telling you Mr Shin, no matter how much you beg.- Kihyun typed shaking his head. This guy.

~Excuse you Mr. Shalimar, I am not begging.~ He finished ordering and copied the confirmation code into the message window. ~The boots are on their way. I hope you think up something to wear them with.~

-Hmph. Wow, you really bought them. I'm ... wow.- Kihyun hadn't really thought that he'd do it. He knew how much those were. Jesus. 

~I said I would. I always keep my promises.~

-I'll bear that in mind- Kihyun typed biting his lip. -I really wish things were different- He added after a moment's thought. -Thanks for being so sweet and flirty with me.-

Wonho dragged his teeth over his lip. He really wished things were different too. He still wanted to meet KiKi. See his eyes. Hear his voice speaking his name. ~You deserve sweetness~ he typed after a pause. ~And I like flirting with you too.~

-Okay, Hoseok. I'm going now. Thanks again. Sweet dreams when you go. :* :*- Kihyun typed, adding two kiss faces before he thought better of it. It'd be nice to kiss Hoseok, he thought.

~Goodnight, beautiful. Rest well. ~ Hoseok looked at those two little kiss faces and sighed deeply. Something had to give.

An hour later, he received a text message from an unknown number.

**Hey You. Leave My Baby Alone**

What? Wonho stared at it, deciding it was a wrong number.

**I mean it. Leave him alone. He's mine. **  
~~What? Who? Who is this?~~  
**It's the man who is going to rip your face off if you don't leave him alone.**  
~~Look, I have no idea who you mean. I think you have the wrong number.~~  
**Pink hair, high heels, mask, ring any bells?**

Wonho stared at his phone again. He hadn't even used the site with his phone number, nor had he put his phone number on any of his orders for KiKi so how had this person even gotten his number?

~~I don't know what you're talking about. Go sleep it off.~~

** Leave. KiKi. Alone. **

Well fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Wonho and Kihyun see friends, enter Jooheon and Minhyuk respectively. Unfortunately things do not go well when Wonho tries to tell KiKi about his stalker.

Visual aids:

[this](https://78.media.tumblr.com/95d410df47111a86db98d59d628b804d/tumblr_p8r0abByo51usz0l3o1_1280.jpg) is the star choker that Wonho sent to KiKi.

[this](https://78.media.tumblr.com/a445346f06e0830980f60d18419991b4/tumblr_p8r0cndXlV1usz0l3o1_1280.jpg) is beautiful pink haired Kihyun. 

[this](https://78.media.tumblr.com/f81ef89c392f0f5a33bfa07c66b3f359/tumblr_p8r0euQdBB1usz0l3o1_1280.jpg) is the ridiculously handsome Wonho.

End visual aids. Avaunt ye.  
***

The next day Wonho called his assistant and told her that he wouldn't be in the office that day. No, no, he was fine, just had some things to do at home. It's one of the perks of being the boss, he can take a day when he needs to. He always felt a little sad whenever he talked to Sojin. Her voice was wasted answering his telephone. He always had her record little backing tracks on his songs. It wasn't much but it was something.

But his mind quickly left the topic of his assistant and turned to the matter of his unknown and venomous texter last night. He needed to warn KiKi that he had a stalker, one who was hacking his site and more. But it was quite likely the other wouldn't be awake for hours yet. He lived a semi-noctural life since evening and night were the times most of his viewers came online. Which meant he had several hours till he could do anything.

At least he logged on and left a message, asking for some more direct method of contact. If not a phone number then at least an email address.

Restless, he decided on seeing a friend of his who might have some idea on how his -Shin Wonho's- phone number had become attached to Shin Hoseok. Could it have to do with ip address maybe? He just didn't know enough about this stuff. It was worrisome for other reasons also. He'd deliberately used a psuedonym on the site and been careful with his likeness in order to prevent him being recognized on a sex site. Wonho himself didn't judge KiKi but other people were more straight laced. 

Lee Jooheon didn't look like a hacker, and he didn't act like one. He acted like a cross between a bad ass rapper and a teddy bear. His round face and deep dimples and shock of curly light brown hair was good camouflage. Truth be told, Jooheon *was* a rapper. He just made more money on hacking at the moment. Wonho arrived at Jooheon's apartment bearing pizza and beer. He knew the price of admission thank you. 

Leaning on the doorbell with his elbow, he heard the chime starting up within but otherwise there was silence. He checked his watch 11 am. It might be a bit early for Jooheon. He thumped the door with his worn old boot. "Jooheon! Open up. I have come bearing gifts," he shouted through the door, leaning as close to it as he dared. 

Silence.

"Jooheon, I have pizza. That weird one with squid on it you like," he called again, making face. Squid was fine, he supposed. But not on his pizza. He'd bought a small pepperoni for himself."

After a few more minutes, they were signs of life coming from inside Jooheon's place. Thumps and bangs and a faint whistle? You could never tell with Jooheon.

"If you're lying about the pizza," Jooheon was saying as he opened the door, a felt elastic headband pushed around his face so that his hair stood out around it like a messy halo. He smiled like a cherub when he spotted the pizza boxes and plastic bags of beer bottles. "I should trust you more, hyung. Come on in."

Wearing a comfy hoodie a couple sizes too big for some band Wonho had never heard of and loose jogging pants, Jooheon led the way back into his apartment. It wasn't messy per se. It was just... cluttered. Jooheon seemed to thrive on having lots of different things around him as if a plushie bumblebee sitting on the back of the couch was a necessary part of his process.

"Come back into the computer room," Jooheon invited. What had been the dining room for the apartment was now wall to wall computers, monitors and other electronics. It was quite neat in there, everything neatly arranged so Jooheon could see everything with a bit of desk space on each side.

Wonho set Jooheon's pizza on one of the bits of space and the plastic bags on the floor beside the desk. He took his own pizza and sat down in the space age floating recliner thingie that was in there, flopping into it and sighing as it swayed. It took his weight okay though.

"So what's going on," Jooheon asked, opening his own pizza and picking up a slice rolling it in half and biting the end off, chewing with pleasure then setting it down so he can find his bottle opener and open a beer. 

"You were being all James Bond on the phone," he commented, glancing at Wonho who was pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

"Eat your food, then look at this please. Someone texted me last night. Threatened me really. But I don't know how they even got my number."

"You know you're going to have to come through with a lot more details right? Some stranger texts you and you get all wound up about it? There's more to it," Jooheon said as he got the bottle open and took a large swallow. He reached out and took the phone, laying it on his work surface before taking a bite of his pizza. 

Reluctantly, little by little, Wonho told Jooheon at least the bare bones of the story, giving his friend the website name which of course revealed what kind of website it was. Jooheon gave him a long stare but didn't say anything. When he finished talking and sipped on his beer, Jooheon took his head band off, ran both hands through his hair and then put it back on. 

"So you never put your phone number on anything related to the site. Nor on your fake membership. Not onany of the gifts that you sent your ... friend," he recapped. "If this person is regularly hacking the site, he may have a lot of backdoors set up where he can quickly look at and record membership data. He may know who you really are, which would make finding your number a lot easier."

"Okaay?" Wonho asked, finally beginning to eat his food again. 

"Let me take a look at your phone records and see if there's any idenfifying markers that might indicate who the caller was or at least the general location they were calling from. But even if I get that... there's at least one and probably several cell towers in that range. Which could mean he could be any one of several thousand people. Or she."

"Fine, fine. Whatever you can. I have to tell KiKi later that someone's hacking his site and may have been for months. That he has a stalker who is very possessive. Even if he believes me which isn't certain... he's going to be very upset. Anything that can help is welcome."

"Okay hyung, this is going to take me a while. It's not that easy hacking into the telephone company, they don't like that shit."

"It's my phone records, can't we just ask for them like normal people?" Wonho wondered, watching Jooheon's fingers seem to fly over the keys as he finished his slice of pizza. He didn't have much appetite. 

"We could if you want to wait a week for it to go through red tape and even then they might not show you the stuff I want to see, because of privacy laws."

"Oh," Wonho sighed. "Do you still need my phone?"

"Nope, feel free to roam about with it as you please," Jooheon answered."Thanks for the pizza and beer, hyung. I'm still billing you though."

Scooping up his phone, Wonho shrugged, rolling his shoulders under the leather jacket and button down he was wearing. "I don't care. Thanks for the help." 

Taking his own small box of pizza with him, Wonho departed. As he got in the car he sighed, thinking that he had such bad news to tell KiKi and not much info to soften it. He felt obscurely guilty even though he hadn't done anything wrong. 

He was too worried to go home or to the studio and work,so he went to the gym. Mindlessly pumping iron sounded really good right now. The effort would make him stop thinking and worrying about things he couldn't fix. 

 

Kihyun slept til around noon, waking up a little earlier than his usual time because his friend Minhyuk was coming over for a visit. Minhyuk was an expert makeup artist and he'd taught Kihyun a lot of what he knew about everything from the proper way to apply false eye lashes to how to tuck when he wanted to wear a pair of panties that wouldn't cover his dick. Kihyun really couldn't imagine his life without the other man, only about five years older than himself. 

He'd already ordered food delivery to arrive at 1 in the afternoon so Kihyun took a leisurely bath, washing his hair and drying it simple and straight. He was going to have to freshen the color if he was going to keep the pink. His viewers seemed to love the pink hair, calling him cotton candy and candy perfume boy. 

He put on something nicer than what he wore around the house since Minhyuk was a guest. Skinny jeans that fit nicely to his slim legs with decorative rips over the thighs with a long white tunic top, a loose length of silk in white and pink draped around his neck. He looked at his new choker in its box on his dresser but he left it. He didn't want to answer questions about where such an obviously expensive item had come from. It was still too precious, too sharp and sweet this thing that was happening between himself and Hoseok. Whatever that was.

Minhyuk leaned on the doorbell and knocked on the door like an impatient puppy until Kihyun appeared on the threshold. "Oh, there you are Ki, good to see you," the man said in his hoarse husky voice, giving Kihyun a light kiss on his cheek."

"Good to see you too, Min, come on in," Kihyun invited,standing back to let Minhyuk pass. The other man's hair looked soft and longish, like pictures Kihyun had seen of beatniks in the sixties. The strands were toffee colored, perhaps a little more reddish and Kihyun had to bite his tongue on the urge to right the strands into place.

Minhyuk stepped past him, his pretty face attentive and smiling as he glanced around. "New covers on the furniture I see, nice," he said, nodding at the plain chocolate colored covers on the sofa and chair, a throw in mingled turquoise tan and white thrown over the back of the sofa and pillows in varying shades tucked into corners to give the dark color some life. "I like this a lot, Ki." he said, touching the crocheted throw. 

"Thanks. I like it too," Kihyun nodded. "The food just came so if you're ready we can just go ahead and serve ourselves."

Despite Minhyuk's skinny frame, he could put food away better than almost anyone he'd seen. His grin lit up his face."That sounds great," he agreed.

Kihyun lead the way into a small round dining room with a round four person table covered with a chocolate tablecloth and set with fresh white plates and linens. Kihyun had already taken the cheap plastic containers the food came in out of the bags and set them on a warming tray, the temperature very low so as not to melt the plastic. "Here we go," he said with a smile, patting a chair.

 

"You got so much!" Minhyuk looked delighted as he took the chair Kihyun offered him. "This is such a lot, thank you Kihyun," he said enthusiastically, unfolding his napkin gracefully and placing it on his jeans clad knee. 

"I'm doing pretty well right now, felt like splurging a little," Kihyun watched his finances very closely because there were down times in viewing and memberships just like with most any other form of entertainment. He grinned at Minhyuk as he sat down beside his friend.

"Don't wait for me you skinny thing, go ahead," he teased, waving him forward as he placed his own napkin on his knee.

"You should talk," Minhyuk retorted, pausing to fold in the collar on his loose silky looking print shirt to avoid getting something on it. "You are too thin, Ki, I know you're trying to look underage and heroine addicted but... don't risk your health."

"I am not trying to look like that," Kihyun scolded, pouting. "I just naturally am thin."

"Whatever," Minhyuk waved the protest away and like a good hyung carefully filled Kihyun's plate before his own. "There you go, chow down as they say," he said, picking up a chicken bite and dipping it into a sauce that had been provided then taking an enthusiastic bite. 

Kihyun rolled his eyes as he used his fork to break apart a baked sweet potato, adding a little salt and butter to the sweet insides and then scooping up a bite. Delicious. 

"Has pervy prince charming arrived yet?" Minhyuk asked curiously. 

Kihyun nearly choked on his food, coughing and grabbing for his glass of sparkling water to take a long gulp. How could Minhyuk know about Hoseok, who did sort of fit the idea of pervy prince charming very well. "What?" he croaked.

Minhyuk was giggling at the reaction from Kihyun. "You know, the pervy but nice guy, rich and sweet who is going to take you away from all this? I figured you were waiting for one."

Kihyun relaxed, coughing again and giving Minhyuk a dirty look. "I am not waiting for that. My idea of prince charming is not a 40 plus office man balding on the top and nursing a paunch over his belly," he pronounced with dignity then stole the last chicken bite for himself

"Oh. That's kind of sad. You deserve a prince charming, Ki. You hardly ever go out and do anything."

"Min, please don't start. You know I don't have time for that. Or money." Kihyun sighed. It wasn't as if they hadn't had this conversation before. 

"We never go anywhere expensive unless someone else is buying. You could come out with me and my friends," Minhyuk persisted, laying a hand on Kihyun's knee. "You're too young and pretty to be shut up in here making sexy videos for paunchy old dudes."

"When I have more of a nest egg, maybe then I'll think about it." Kihyun said patting Minhyuk's hand. "So tell me what glamorous woman you made up this week, I want to hear all the details."

Minhyuk began to talk, expressively waving his hands and grinning, almost bouncing in his seat as he imparted his load of juicy entertainment gossip. 

Kihyun was sad when it was time to escort Minhyuk to the door. He had to get dressed to do some work soon. He'd had fun as he usually did when his friend visited and felt refreshed by his breezy happy presence. Minhyuk had helped him load the old dishwasher and put the food away and then insisted on touching up his pink hair for him. 

"Thanks Minhyuk. Call me when you're home so I know you're okay," he said, giving Minhyuk a tight hug. 

"Yes, Mom," Minhyuk droned, hugging back. 

Watching until Minhyuk was in his car and backing out of the drive, Kihyun shut the door and locked it. Changkyun had his own key and wouldn't be around for another hour. 

Even though Changkyun both filmed him and took pictures of him for the site, they both kept a careful space around the time that Kihyun was getting ready for work. It was a way to keep a distance. There was nothing sexual between them. The younger man had been five or so when his family moved in a few doors down, and the two boys had simply grown up together. There was no one else 20 year old Kihyun could trust to take those first shots. He didn't have money for a professional photographer and he was desperate. And they'd just continued the partnership. Changkyun had taken some video editing and photography courses once things started to pay and he'd also taken a lot of programming classes so he could manage the site himself. It felt safer that way. Everything, all content was under their control. Members could download certain photographs but not videos. 

Musing to himself, Kihyun expertly applied his makeup, dark liner and heavy lashes so that his eyes seemed to glow from behind his mask over a soft buffed application of cc cream, blusher and highlighter on his cheekbones. Lastly an almost ruby shade of lipstick and gloss was applied. He barely knew himself when he finished. 

From his KiKi closet, he pulled out a black button down printed all over with gold stars and very sheer. He left several buttons unbuttoned to leave a part of his toned chest visible, the rest glimpsed through the shirt fabric. A very shiny pair of leather shorts went next, coming low on his hips with the sides of the shorts open to give a glimpse of his hips. He tucked in the front of the shirt loosely and eased himself into the shorts.

Sitting down, he carefully eased his legs into a fresh pair of fishnets. Thank God he'd discovered waxing, shaving just gave him those weird bumps. The first time he'd waxed it'd been awful but he found a different salon and it wasn't that bad. By now, he only had little baby hairs to wax. 

Last but not least, the beautiful choker went around his neck, carefully settled so that it showed above and in between the collar of his shirt. He wanted Hoseok to see it when he saw the pictures later. He hoped he'd feel pleased. 

He fitted simple star shaped earrings into his ears and considered it done, walking into the studio in his slippers, carrying his robe to dive into aftewards. 

To his surprise, he found his computer lit up and a new message on his screen from Hoseok. The man wanted another way to contact him. Kihyun frowned, wondering what on Earth was making the man feel he needed to escalate that quickly. It made him feel uneasy and sad.

-I can't do that, Hoseok. I'm sorry. But my privacy matters to me a lot. Please don't push me-

Barely remembering in time not to bite his lip and ruin his lipgloss, he tapped his nails against the desk. What was going on here?

Wonho had arrived back from the gym, dragged on some comfy around the house clothes and settled onto a chair to half heartedly watch some American movie. But he heard the sudden chime of his computer clearly over the crashing and gunshots.

Trudging over to his desk like a man facing an execution, he sat down and read KiKi's message. 

"He thinks I'm being pushy with him. Give me an inch take a mile," he muttered to the air as he typed an answer.

~KiKi, something has happened. I got a strange text message last night. Someone warning me away from you. He mentioned you by name. But I never used my phone number on anything related to the site. So how the fuck does he have my number? I talked to a hacker friend. He said that a hacker could be basically watching anything anyone does on the site. He could see our messages. He could have used my ip address or something to find me~

It's a big info dump to lay on KiKi but he has to make sure the man is aware of what's happening, that he protects himself. 

Kihyun read the long detailed message in disbelief. None of this could be true. Changkyun would know if there was a hacker on the site and it seemed very unlikely that his little website could have garnered the attention of some kind of stalker. Anyway weren't stalkers supposed to crank call you and leave you gifts and things? He felt abruptly so angry. He'd liked Hoseok. He'd been beginning to trust him, to allow himself to day dream a little.

-You're lying- he typed furiously. -My web master would know if someone was repeatedly hacking the site.-

~I can take a photo of my phone with the messages~ Wonho tried desperately, his heart sinking into the ground below him. 

-Anyone could have sent those messages. You could have even sent them to yourself. Why are you doing this? Do you want to get into my pants that bad? That you'd lie to me and try to scare me this way?- Kihyun could feel tears gathering at the back of his eyes, knotting up his throat. He felt as if something fragile inside him had suddenly shattered without warning.

~No, no. This isn't. I'm serious Kiki, someone is stalking you and I'm afraid they may eventually hurt you~ Wonho typed as fast as he could, gazing at the screen as if he could will the person on the other end of the message to believe him. 

-Lies. Liar. To think I actually... I liked you, you fucker. And now you've destroyed it- Kihyun terminated the message and laid his head down on his desk. He didn't cry, he merely stared hollow eyed at nothing. 

~No... no... please...~ Wonho tried but the message suddenly closed and he had no way to reopen it.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Wonho had never felt lower in his damn life. Somewhere, a beautiful man was in danger and he was helpless to do anything about it. 

He turned and punched the wall as hard as he could, welcoming the pain. Anything was better than thinking of KiKi being hurt, maybe killed because he didn't believe Wonho's warning. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Please don't hate me, I promise this is not the end. I had to delete all my previous notes because of a glitch so I apologize for that. Thank you so much for the comments and kudos so far on this fic. It means more than I can say. I'd like to thank my friend E for her help in proof reading this. I also apologize that I didn't get to post this earlier today. I've been trying to keep an every other day schedule but stuff happened. Anyway more in a couple days. ♥


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun becomes convinced that Wonho is telling the truth and convinces Kihyun of the possibility as well. Wonho continues with his life but makes arrangements to perform his new song if he can broadcast a special message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the tardiness and the shortness of this chapter. Insomnia is a terrible disease. And middles of fics are really the hardest. Don't let anyone kid you. The middle is the worst. But, nevertheless, I hope you'll enjoy the developments.

Wonho figured he had a very short length of time before he was removed from the site and his ip probably banned. So even though he was pretty sure he'd just broken a finger if not his hand, he laboriously clicked and ordered every single thing on KiKi's wishlist. It hurt like hell but it was important. All he put in the email card was. -I'm not lying. Please believe me. I'm scared for you.-

Once each order was confirmed, there was not a lot more he could do til he heard from Jooheon.

So, he did the intelligent thing and carried himself to the emergency room. As he sat there waiting, a thought came to him. He hadn't wanted his identity to be revealed this way, but if it helped him get in touch with KiKi, it would be worth it. 

He called an acquaintance of his and had a short succinct conversation. He offered to do one promotional performance of his new song if, in return,he could flash a message on the screen during said performance. Wonho waited on the telephone while he also waited in line at the ER. They had a buzzer system to alert him to the fact he needed to come back to the ER and a small area designated to other parabulatory patients who wanted to use their phone. He wasn't surprised that the wait for the executive to return to the phone was not long. The company agreed, the contract would be waiting for him if he came to the offices that afternoon. 

After he saw the doctor, two broken fingers severe bruising on his hand, don't go around punching walls idiot... he called Hyungwon. Texting just wasn't going to happen.

"H.One here, talk now or get off my phone," Hyungwon answered obviously in the middle of doing something else. 

"Don't you have caller id like all the other djs?" Wonho wondered, sitting in his car but not starting it because he needed a hand to hold the phone and the other one had two fingers in a cast. Not a good driving environment.

"I didn't look," Hyungwon replied, not bothering to apologize because he wasn't sorry. He never said stuff he didn't mean. It saved on aggravation.

"Ah, well, I made a deal with the record company. I'm doing a promo performance next Friday but the song will drop digitally two days from now. You can have the file for your mix as soon as I get to the studio. I have to drop by their offices to sign the contract."

"Good, real good but you're cutting it close. I listened to it a bunch of times on that little ipod so I could match beats but it's not perfect without the real deal," Hyungwon answered. 

"Don't worry, I'll have it to you in an hour or so."

"Excellent, I'll shoot you the part of the mix that the song is in when it's done so you can hear it."

"I'm not worried. Your mixes are amazing," Wonho answered sincerely. 

"Thanks. Later then, hyung." That was all for a goodbye before Wonho heard the dial tone.

Fitting himself carefully behind the wheel and thanking the heavens that it was not a manual transmission, Wonho headed to the record company offices.

**Interlude** Unknown to Unknown  
  
Unk1: I don't like this. He's really suffering.  
Unk2: I'll make him feel better soon enough.  
Unk1: You never did before.  
Unk2: Shut up. Anyway, you got paid didn't you?  
Unk1: Maybe I don't think it's worth it.  
Unk2: Are you asking for more?  
Unk1: No. But if things don't get better, deal's off.  
Unk2: Don't make me hurt you. Deal's a deal.  
**Interlude**

Kihyun was sitting in his room, his real room, knees bent to his chest and arms around them when Changkyun's key turned into the backdoor lock. He wasn't crying, he was just... feeling sick. He hadn't changed clothes yet, but he'd taken off the choker and set it on the comforter in front of him. Nothing made sense. Why would Hoseok spend that kind of money on him, more than that kind of money on him just to turn around and tell him such a stupid and obvious lie. They were making friends; he'd liked him.

He couldn't understand it and his head ached with the effort to try to understand. With the effort of not crying.

"Ki," Changkyun called when he walked into the studio and didn't see him there. "You okay?"

"I don't know," Kihyun called back. "I really don't know."

Walking back into the hallway, because Changkyun never went into Kihyun's real room, he eyed his friend. "Want to tell me what happened?"

"Hoseok lied to me," Kihyun replied, getting off the bed and fitting the choker back into place. No matter what, this was his and so was the beautiful pink fake fur coat. No matter what.

"What'dyou mean he lied to you? How do you know?" Changkyun studied Kihyun's face. "I'm no fan of his but even I could see he was smitten with you and trying to be extra nice."

"Yeah well... that was before he told me I had a stalker who was regularly hacking my site without our knowledge. Before he said someone texted him anonymously and threatened him to stay away from me."

Kihyun recited the facts stonily and sighed deeply. "I don't ever want to talk to him again."

Changkyun became more and more alarmed with each word that Kihyun said. "What if he's right?" he asked. "What if he's telling the truth?" 

"He's not. He couldn't be. You'd know if someone was messing with the site." Kihyun tipped his head to one side, studying the other man's face. "Wouldn't you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'm not a hacker Kihyun. I know enough to keep your site running, following a lot of tutorials and things. I try to keep things as secure as I can. No random joe can get into the site, but a real hacker? Maybe." Changkyun pushed the sleeves up on his hoodie that read Think Before You Speak. 

"We'd have to get an expert in to know for sure, and that'll cost," he said softly. 

"Oh." Well, shit. Now Kihyun couldn't be sure of anything. He couldn't be sure that he's not being stalked. He coudln't be sure that Hoseok lied, or that he wasn't the actual stalker come to that. He couldn't be sure that his site is safe. And what about his home? He had a moderate amount of security on the house since it was also where he worked but someone really determined could probably get in. 

All the blood seemed to drain out of his face and he felt dizzy. "I need to sit down.

"Hey, Ki. It'll be okay. I'll figure it out," Changkyun promised, wrapping an arm around Kihyun's waist to support him over to a chair in the studio.

"I don't know what to do," Kihyun said.

Changkyun went into the kitchen and came back with a bottled coffee. "Here, drink this. It'll help," he suggested, handing it to Kihyun.

"Isn't this where people are supposed to be drinking heavily?" Kihyun asked, laughing a tiny bit.

"We're teetotalers remember?" Changkyun answered with a little mischief in his eyes as he popped open the bottle after shaking it. "Just drink it."

Kihyun didn't speak as he took the drink sipping it slowly, savoring the mingled flavors of good coffee, sugar and cream and mocha flavoring. The stimulant and other ingredients helped a little.

Meanwhile, Changkyun had sat down at his terminal, looking at various things. "Hey, Ki, Hoseok sent you a bunch more gifts. Every single thing on the wishlist. All the messages say is that he didn't lie and he's scared for you. That's a lot of money to spend just to send you a message, if he's lying."

Kihyun nodded. "You're right. Let me think." He walked into his kitchen, rinsed out the bottle and placed it in the recycling bin. What should he do? He could hire a professional to check his site for signs of hacking but that would cost a lot of money, probably wipe out a substantial part of his savings if not all of it.

But what if Hoseok was telling the truth? Would he be willing to help? Did he have a contact maybe? But, that was putting a lot of trust into someone who was almost a stranger. Kihyun felt almost frozen with indecision.

And there were still things to do. He would skip doing a photo session tonight and just do the diary this evening. He'd put on something else... but he'd wear the choker. 

Going back into the studio, he tapped Changkyun on the shoulder. "I closed the message earlier. Hoseok can't contact me himself. Can you put it back up... I'm going to try talking to him some more. After video diary." He sighed heavily as Changkyun nodded, trudging back to the closet to change clothes.

As expected, the record execs tried to talk Wonho into a different contract but Wonho didn't accept it. He simply said no and that if necessary he would instead release the song for free. They didn't like that much, so finally the contract was signed as Wonho wanted. He didn't stay for the congratulations, heading to his own office. God was it only this morning he'd called in to say he wouldn't be in.

By now it was heading towards evening. KiKi would be doing his video diary soon. He felt so wistful, felt such a yearning feeling over the pink haired man. He barely knew him and yet he felt he knew him better than anyone else in the world. Wonho sighed, praying sincerely that KiKi would stay safe.

When he arrived at his company, his assistant was just leaving. "What'd you do to your hand?" she asked, pointing at it when he tried to hide it behind him, her pretty face crumpled with concern.

"Punched a wall," he admitted somewhat sheepishly.

"Wow. I'd hate to see what the wall looks like now," Sojin said. "Do you need anything before I go?"

"No, I want to be alone really, thanks." He smiled at the woman, waving as she turned away slowly and left.

In his studio, Wonho opened up his laptop. And out of pure hope, he opened KiKi's website. He was immediately surprised to find that he hadn't been banned, that everything looked the same. He clicked on the in progress video diary. KiKi looked tired, Wonho decided, studying the face below the mask intently, even enlarging his browser magnification to stare at him closer. 

Kihyun was eating fruit, strawberries, cherries, raspberries, slices of melon and pineapple. It was quite erotic to watch, which Wonho knew was the point. 

Wonho sighed deeply and sat back, watching just because it comforted him to see that the man appeared alive and well. 

A new message bubble popped up. CK it said on it.

^Are you for real, man?^  
-Who is this? If you're the fucking stalker, leave KiKi alone.-  
^I'm the Webmaster. You just answered my question.^  
-Right. So did you check your site records and traffic?-  
^It's not that easy. I don't have that kind of ability or experience.^

Wonho sat back and looked at the message, watching as more letters appeared on the screen.

^KiKi doesn't have the kind of money it would cost to get a professional to check things out. He does okay but nobody's getting rich. If he did more filthy stuff he'd get more traffic, but I think that would break him as a person.^

Wonho had sort of figured. Most cam boys did more xrated content than KiKi did. It made him more alluring and classy in Wonho's eyes but a guy trying to get off didn't care about those distinctions.

-I know someone. But, the best way for him to check the site is inside it. Which means he'd need to come there.- 

^I was hoping so. If I give you the address here, you have to promise not to come here yourself. Ki's masks, he needs something to hide behind, to maintain his dignity.^

-Can I still send presents, maybe letters?-

^Once Ki is safe, then yeah. It's only fair.^

-Fine. Here, do this. Give me a number, it's for my friend."

^Why?^

-Because I will explain the situation and have him call you. If he agrees to help, he won't tell even me where you are.-

For the first time since last night, nearly 24 hours ago, Wonho felt some hope. Even if KiKi didn't believe him...it's obvious someone on his side of the monitor did.

^That works. This is my personal number. Don't bug me on it. I'll let you know if something happens.^

-I wouldn't bug you. I'm not a stalker.- Wonho felt tired just writing that out. -I'm not a liar either.-It was difficult typing with only one working hand but he had one more thing to say.

-I liked KiKi too. For himself. His body is beautiful and all the rest. But I liked talking to him just quietly like this the most. He said - that he'd liked me. I just - want him to know I feel the same.-

^I hear you. He's been very upset over everything. I hope things get sorted^

After that, without warning, the bubble was gone. 

Wonho remembered then to send the song file to Hyungwon, attached to a brief email. He was too tired for much more. He walked over to the couch there and lay down on it, pulling the blanket over himself. With his phone out, he sent a text to Hyungwon to remind him to check email for the file. That done he dropped the device on the small table beside the couch. . He was so tired and his injured fingers throbbed. Gradually, over about an hour's time, he drifted off to sleep - his dreams were troubled and confused.

 

For Kihyun, the evening video diary seemed to take forever but there was no way to cancel it. It was some members' favorite part of the site. They got to see him in real time, wearing something non mainstream, often cross dressed and definitely not meant for public wear. And yet members were allowed to see him in what they believed to be the comfort of his own bedroom. It titillated them.

He'd chosen something simple and quiet to mostly fill in the time, eating fruit slowly and sensuously from a pretty crystal bowl. He paused to lick his fingers or to smile and pout at the viewers comments before he went back to it. He changed positions so he was lying in different ways, the semi sheer long black dress/shirt with metallic flowers set into the material gave different glimpses of his body depending on his position.

Whatever happened, he needed an income and he wasn't educated for anything *real* nor did he think he could make the same income. He had to keep going no matter how sick and scared he felt. Kihyun thought wistfully of Hoseok as he went through the motions. He wondered if the man was really as handsome and good as he claimed to be. Were there any more good men in the world? He wasn't sure he and Changkyun weren't the last of the lot.

It would be nice to think that Hoseok was exactly the man that he presented himself to be. It would be nice to think he could be close to a man like that. He sighed and tried his best not to give in to hope. This was his life. He'd made his bed a long time ago. And he still had to lie in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, as always thank you for reading, for your comments and kudos. It's so important to me and I smile everytime I get a notice about kudos or comments. ♥


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A note from the author

Hi everyone, apologies if you got a notification and now it's not really a chapter update.

Your friendly neighborhood writer has fibromyalgia and it's been flaring mightily this past few days and basically everything hurts, including my hands which is making it much less easy to type than usual. Bleh.

I promise the update is coming, I'm still deciding a few things like who the stalker is, dun dun dun. 

thank you so much for all your comments and kudos they mean a lot to me, more than i can even say. 

Writing is a solitary art, after all. Until it is read by someone else and they like and appreciate it. So, they are a big motivator and I treasure you all. ♥

I saw this on my twitter today and nearly died. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stalker is revealed and yet all is not well. But have no fear, this is not the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My usual unofficial beta reader is preparing for a wedding in her family this weekend and so she's out of commission. I read over these things myself but that doesn't mean I didn't miss an error. If I did they will be fixed asap.

Interlude

The person who thought of themselves as a benefactor, a lover, let themselves into Wonho's apartment. It wasn't hard; they had a key. They liked walking around in the brilliant man's space while he was all unawares. They felt sure they had plenty of time to spend there undisturbed and for a bit they simply wandered around. As they went they gently touched a vase there or a pen here or nudged a piece of bric a brac to another spot. Not far, just enough to perhaps make Shin Wonho wonder if he remembered its original spot or if he was seeing things. 

The person lay down on the couch for a while, thumbed through the coffee table books which changed as the owner's interests varied. They turned on the television, changed the channel, turned it off again. They got up again when the anticipation had sharpened to a thin pain in their chest and went into Wonho's bedroom. 

The sheets were messy, evidently Wonho wasn't sleeping well. They smiled a bit nastily at the thought. Wonho deserved not to sleep well, unless he was thinking of them.

The person crawled up onto the bed and lay there, drinking in the scent of Wonho's shampoo and cologne, the natural clean scent of his body left on the sheets and pillows. It was painfully arousing, but oh so good. The person buried their face in Wonho's pillow, breathing him in. Wonho had to be his; he had to see that they belonged together. No matter what. 

They lay there for a long time, not touching themselves but wanting to do just that. The desire made their mind more cutting, they thought. They would do whatever they had to, to make sure Wonho never left them. After a while, they got up reluctantly, walking into Wonho's closet to run their hand lightly over the rows of neatly hung shirts, ties, jackets and so on. After a while, they chose a tie from the ranks, folding it several times over their hand to feel the soft silky fabric against their skin. It was almost like touching Wonho.

End Interlude

Jooheon to CK: Hey, I got this number from Shin Hoseok. He asked me to help you with your stalker problem.   
CK to Jooheon: Hi. Oh, that's great. Are you free to come by? After around 10 or so, Kiki's not online so you can come on over without worrying around messing up anything that's directly streaming.  
Jooheon to CK: Sure, that sounds good. Want me to bring some food or something?  
CK to Jooheon: How about we order some pizzas and pay for them since your'e the one helping us out. You can just pick them up for us. I'll shoot you the address.  
Jooheon to CK: Sure, that sounds great. I need your address too.  
CK to Jooheon: Yeah right, I'm on it. What do you look like so I know it's you.  
Jooheon to CK: Oh, yeah. Here. [attached image]  
CK to Jooheon: Thanks, this is me for fairness' sake. [attached image]  
Jooheon to CK: I'll see you around 10pm.

Wonho awoke abruptly from a confused frightening dream, gasping as he stared up at the prosaic office ceiling above him. For once the small stain of some long ago water mishap above him was comforting rather than annoying. He knew where he was, at least. Lifting his arm, he squinted at his wrist, 9:28 pm. He'd slept longer than he'd meant to. 

Sitting up all in one move, he planted his feet on the floor of the studio to rub at his face with his good hand and rake his fingers through his dark hair. His other hand throbbed and he sighed deeply. He needed coffee, and then, hopefully, he would talk to KiKi and know all is well with him. He wanted to rush to the computer but he knew he couldn't produce a coherent thought without a serious caffiene injection.

Walking down the hall, the usually comfortable office space took on an eerie feel. He had the strange sensation of someone watching him though he looked around several times. The place was clearly empty, just as it should be at this hour. But it seemed so creepy tonight. Maybe it was because of KiKi's stalker that he felt so nervous, his back and neck crawling with goose flesh as the hairs on his nape stood up in alarm. 

In the small but well appointed break room, he went straight for the keurig, fumbling to fill the thing with water and get the little cup into place. After that he leaned on the counter, listening to the familiar brewing sounds, taking in the rich scent of coffee. His mind felt fuzzy but he put that down to stress and worry. 

Pouring the coffee into a mug that said GENIUS with a cartoon of Mozart on the front, he could hardly wait for the stuff to cool enough to drink, adding a bit of powdered cream and sugar to it and swirling it around. He carried the mug with him back through the office, glancing into other spaces as he walked, seeing each of them empty, computers quiet. Just as they were supposed to be.

His watch now said 9:38. His phone rang.

 

Jooheon wasn't happy about what he was about to do. But he'd made a bad mistake, a very bad mistake and now he had to do what he could to make up for it. It was no use telling Wonho what was really going on; he'd never believe him. It was no use telling Wonho who'd put the purple bruises on his neck. 

And Jooheon couldn't go to the police; he was a hacker for fuck's sake. And he'd been an accomplice, both out of fear and out of greed. He deserved to be punished and he figured Wonho would never speak to him again when all was said and done. But that couldn't matter right now. What mattered was that he needed help; Wonho needed help. 

Climbing out of his vintage Beetle that had seen better decades, he wrestled the pizza boxes into his arms after slinging his bag over his shoulder. The building was a house, an unassuming place in a quiet neighborhood. Amazing. 

He walked up onto the small porch and used an elbow to ring the doorbell, standing there quietly in the bright security lights. The door opened in front of him and a quizzical looking man almost his same height stood there in front of him. His hair was somewhere between blond and brown, a warm color that looked good on him, his eyes intense and intelligent, his nose a little large and almost aristocratic looking over warm seeming lips that stretched into a small smile.

"I'm CK," the man said, reaching for the pizza boxes. "Nice to meet you," he continued, "Come on in."

Jooheon blinked a few times and stepped inside without speaking though he nodded his head once at the greeting. "I need to talk to you," he said in a rough hoarse voice unlike his usually loud and bright tones. 

Changkyun turned around and looked at his guest more seriously. The front of the house had all the lights turned on in the interest of both security and expectation of their guest. "What's wrong with your voice?" he asked curiously, feeling a little shiver of worry. What if this guy was the stalker.

"Someone tried to strangle me earlier," Jooheon said starkly. "Look, Wonho has it all wrong. It's not KiKi who has a stalker, Wonho does. The texts were sent in an effort to make him give up on KiKi but it backfired."

Very carefully, Changkyun put the pizza boxes on the nearest flat surface and glared at Jooheon. "What the fuck are you talkiing about?" he asked sharply, raising his voice and looking as if he was prepared to push Jooheon right out the door.

"Man, I'm fucking serious okay? I know who the stalker is... I told him I was going to tell Wonho and he tried to strangle me. I'd be dead now except he was interrupted by some guys coming to see me about some business. " Jooheon looked as if he was going to cry any second. "You don't have a stalker or a hacker, KiKi is safe. But Wonho's obsession with KiKi is making *his* stalker angry. I'm afraid if Wonho doesn't give KiKi up, that this guy will hurt him, maybe kill him. "

"Wait, who the fuck is Wonho?" Changkyun interrupted. "And why don't you call the police?" He folded his arms over his chest, giving Jooheon an angry stare. 

"Oh, I forgot. Wonho is Hoseok." Jooheon explained wearily. "He's famous, he's a producer and sometimes a singer and really famous. It'd be bad if people found out he was on porn or camboy sites so he uses an assumed name to protect himself."

Changkyun stood there staring at Jooheon, thinking fast. This guy could be lying to him after all to draw him out, to get both he and Kihyun out of the house, out of safety for some purpose of his own. But he sure as hell didn't put those bruises on his neck. The man could hardly talk. And everything he said made sense. If Changkyun were some kind of famous producer, he'd hide his identity too. It also explained how he had the kind of money to send Kihyun all those presents. And if he worked for himself, he had time to be online when he wanted to be. 

"And I can't call the police because 1 I'm a hacker, 2 I... I helped the stalker and 3 if people find out KiKi is involved it'll be bad for Wonho's reputation. I'm... We're all he's got."

Kihyun had been listening to the conversation from the shelter of the hallway all this time. Anger and fear roiled around in his stomach but if what this Jooheon was saying was true... he couldn't sit by and do nothing. He thought wistfully of his masks but shook his head. They'd only get in the way and make him less useful. 

He cleared his throat and stepped into the living room with the other two men. "We'll return to the subject of you helping a crazy man stalk Hos.. I mean Wonho at a later date," he said quietly, fiercely, giving the stranger a hard stare. "But obviously you've changed your mind and suffered for it. And we don't have time to waste to be mad with each other."

Jooheon was almost shocked to see the pink haired man step out of the shadows. He isn't wearing makeup, but his face is still pretty, stunning even, though Jooheon didn't feel he was any judge of beauty. He was dressed in a plain dark pullover over a white shirt with comfortable jeans. 

"Right, so... I've got a tracker on Wonho's car," Jooheon said, not looking at either of the other two. "It's only so I can know he's safe, nothing else," he defended himself.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and used the thumbprint feature to unlock it, swiping it over to an app which showed a map of the city and a small green glowing dot. Below the map was a typed address. 

"For now, it looks like he's at his studio, but I'm afraid if this guy gets him alone, it could be bad."

"Can't you just tell him there's someone stalking him?" Kihyun demanded impatiently. His heart felt sick and panicky in his chest. Hoseok, Wonho had made such an impression on him. He didnt' want Wonho to be hurt.

"You don't know this man like I do. He looks like he wouldn't hurt a fly. " Jooheon answered bitterly. "Wonho thinks they're friends." He emphasized the last word with a dark twist.

"Well can I at least send him a message. We've been talking on my site... I could at least try to warn him," Kihyun suggested, running an anxious hand through his hair.

"Yeah... but then can we head over there? I want to make it harder for him to make a move with us there. Wonho broke his fingers today... he can't defend himself the way he usually might."

Changkyun stirred from where he'd been listening to Jooheon and Kihyun. "I don't think Kihyun should come with us. If this guy is enraged because of KiKi.. won't seeing him and his pink hair near Wonho just drive him crazier?"

"Maybe," Jooheon said in his raspy voice. "But I'm afraid only KiKi being there is going to convince Wonho I'm serious."

"Kihyun."

"Right, Kihyun then." 

Kihyun looked at Changkyun and shrugged. "Whatever else is true, I'm not the kind of person to stand idly by while someone is threatened, maybe hurt because of me. Maybe witnesses will make this person think twice about making a move. And... I have my gun, if it comes to that," he said as bravely as he could.

It'd been hell to get that gun, they weren't legal or easily obtainable in Seoul. But he'd managed it eventually. He lived in an old house with an ailing mother doing cam porn to keep a roof over their heads. He'd felt he needed some protection. And he'd practiced with it, diligently. 

Changkyun sighed and nodded. "I have my chucks...I haven't practiced but what the hell."

Kihyun touched his friend's face gently. "Thank you for aways being the best brother I could ask for," he said sincerely.

He pulled away before Changkyun could respond, going into the studio to sit down at the computer.

-Are you there? It's KiKi-  
-I'm sorry I blew up at you. I-there was a lot I didn't know then-  
-Look, please respond, okay. It's not me that has a stalker-  
-It's you-  
-Wonho, stay where you are. I'll be there soon.-

The time on the computer read, 10:15pm.

 

The man who was a stalker threw a chair at the computer in Wonho's studio, smiling in satisfaction at the resultant electrical sparks and blank screen. "You don't need him, do you Wonho?"

Wonho, seated on the couch, stared at the man in shock. "Hyunwoo, what the fuck are you doing?"

"That little slut's been distracting you too much lately," Hyunwoo replied with a sweet smile, sitting down in a chair opposite Wonho. "I don't like it when you're distracted. It hurts my feelings. You miss our work outs together and then I don't get to see you." He poked his lips out in a pout. 

Wonho blinked, wondering if he was having some kind of very detailed nightmare or maybe some kind of drug induced hallucination. "Hyunwoo... I've been busy, I wrote a new song and produced it... I sold it to my usual record company. I didn't mean to ignore you," he said carefully. 

"You only wrote a song because of "KiKi"," Hyunwoo accused, the pout fading to be replaced by a look of hurt. "You never wrote a song about me Not in all this time we've known each other. You never sent me any presents except some gag gift on my birthday." 

"How did you know about that?" Wonho asked in bemusement. 

Hyunwoo grinned like a cherub. "I know everything about you Wonho. I watch you all the time. I have my ways. You're so beautiful, I can't help myself."

Wonho's anxiety and bemusement was becoming a cold knot in his stomach. He'd never seen anyone change emotions and expressions so fast in his life. "We're friends Hyunwoo, good friends. " 

"No! Not friends!" Hyunwoo shouted, standing up so fast that the chair banged against the desk that held the sound board. "We've never been friends. You belong to me. You're mine." He balled up his fists and leaned closer, shouting almost into Wonho's face. "You're mine. Nobody else can claim you. Mine."

Wonho bit his lip, afraid to even pull back from the shouts. He didn't know much but he figured keeping Hyunwoo calm was probably the best idea. "Oh... okay.. I.. guess I didn't understand," he said in the most conciliatory tone he could manage. 

"Of course you didn't," Hyunwoo allowed and he was suddenly back to smiling, patting Wonho's arm soothingly. "But now you do, don't you beautiful?"

The urge to scream clogged Wonho's throat but he nodded his head anyway. "Yes, Hyunwoo. I understand."

 

"He's not answering," Kihyun announced. "Do you think he's so mad at me that he...?" That thought hurt, especially now when Wonho might be endangered and he couldn't even warn him. "We should just call him," Changkyun had said a little while ago. 

"Can't," Jooheon said sheepishly. "Hyunwoo has his phone set up so it only receives calls when Hyunwoo wants it to. I... helped him with that."

"Then lets get out of here," Kihyun commanded, walking to the hall closet to grab a coat against the cool night and then to the door to stamp into his favorite sneakers. "We can't sit here doing nothing."

The small leather case containing his gun and ammunition was already in his coat pocket, taken from the shelf of the closet. "Changkyun, can you drive please?"

"Yeah, sure." A little more reluctantly, Changkyun got ready to go, then headed for the garage. "Better ride with us Jooheon, Ki's mom left him a big sedan. It still runs great."

"Sure, fine, as long as we're going." Jooheon said with relief. He followed the others out to a small one car garage which was mostly filled with the said vehicle. It was an older model but looked to be well kept. 

Changkyun climbed into the front driver's side, unlocking the other doors at the same time. "Jooheon you sit up front cause I have no idea where we're going," he said and Kihyun nodded agreement, opening the rear door before Jooheon could even answer.

"Right, fine good." Jooheon agreed throwing his bag to the floor boards and climbing in. He struggled with the seat belt out of both nerves and worry but got it done just as Changkyun clicked the controller to open the garage door. 

Kihyun settled in back, straightening his jacket, eyes front. He just wished there was some way they could message Wonho. "We're coming," he thought. "Just hang on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay firstly, I am not a Shownu hater, I *love* Shownu. But *somebody* had to be the bad guy in this and he was the best choice for biggest surprise and interest. I hope I kept up the tension and mystery well for you, I really tried. As I said before, middles are hard, and action is hard. At least for me. We're heading for the end and hopefully a happy epilogue. Thanks for bearing with me. I've added tags warning about stalker stuff so hopefully nobody gets triggered. Here we go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This IS NOT a chapter. See below

At some point later on I will delete these chapters that are not chapters, I promise. But, since I don't know how to do a mailing list or so, this is the only way I know to communicate with my existing readers.

The reason I have not updated Radiance (and it's coming) is because I was working on a fic for KihoMonthly. You can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818517). I hope you lovely people won't mind getting the alert.

And just for added value, Kiho look fine as hell.

I cannot deal with Wonho at the airport wearing a MIckey shirt and a bunny ring or Kihyun with purple hair. Thanks for reading *flails*

ps. I'm a long time Infinite and SHINee fan. Please give SHINee's songs a listen or two and think kindly of my Infinite boys. Both groups have been through hell the last year.♥


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jooheon, Kihyun and Changkyun rush to rescue Wonho/Hoseok from his stalker. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Hoseok is confronted by his stalker, Hyunwoo who is under the delusion that he and Hoseok are boyfriends. He talks about keeping Hyunwoo all to himself, hiding him from everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry it took me so dang long to get this out. I won't bore you with all the woe is me stuff but, suffice to say that real life is kicking my fanny. I hope you enjoy this, I sort of scared myself writing this so please be advised that there's some tense suspenseful moments. 
> 
> And, it's still not over.

It was the longest drive of Kihyun's entire life. For some reason it seemed to him that they caught every single traffic light. If there was a possiblity of a delay, it found them. Kihyun felt as if he wanted to jump out of the car and fucking run however far it was to get to where Wonho might be. _Hoseok,_ he reminded himself. His name's Hoseok.. and he's fuck.. famous. This was going to be a huge scandal for Hoseok no matter what happened. Inwardly Kihyun winced, because it would be a scandal for him too. His semi quiet life with his dirty secret would be out in public to be gossiped over at lunch. 

What a mess. 

But it wasn't his fault. It wasn't even Wo... Hoseok's fault. 

Kihyun gave the back of Jooheon's head a venomous look. He didn't know about Hoseok; but it would take a long time, if ever for him to forgive the younger man for his part in all this. From what he said as they drove - he'd thought for a long while that he was helping to match make two friends - and making a little money on the side. So far, so good. But then, evidently, this Hyunwoo had gotten weird, more and more intrusive.. and violent. And Jooheon couldn't very well go to the police; he'd be incriminating himself. 

Yet again. What. A. Mess. Kihyun rubbed at his face with his hands. 

The good outcome, that was going to suck, in the end. The bad outcome; that didn't even bear thinking about.

And yet, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Was Hoseok okay? Was he keeping this strange obsessed man calm? Was this person... Hyunwoo... was he hurting Hoseok? Kihyun felt nauseated at the thought. He wished now that he could take everything back, start again. He shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so quickly.

Jooheon said Hoseok had punched a wall over him. Kihyun felt terrible at the thought of Hoseok hurting himself over him, over KiKi. And yet, way down inside, guiltily... he also felt... warm at the thought of having moved the man to such intense reactions. 

Whatever else was true... this Hoseok... he gave a fuck. And about more than KiKi's body or pictures or videos. He cared about the person behind the mask. And Kihyun,... he cared about Hoseok too. Even though they hadn't met. Even though their conversations had been relatively brief, somehow, they'd connected anyway. Mind to mind. Heart to heart. That was so rare in this world, so special. Kihyun couldn't just let it slip away without even _trying_ to find out where it might lead.

Assuming Hoseok was still alive now. Assuming that this Hyunwoo could be stopped, neutralized.

Fuck. 

 

Hoseok's skin was crawling with fear and repulsion but he did his best to sit next to Hyunwoo as if nothing whatsoever was wrong. The older man had his arm thrown over Hoseok's shoulder and he was lightly petting Hoseok's hair while they sat side by side watching a drama. At least, they were supposed to be watching it. But Hoseok hadn't seen a single thing on the screen and he was pretty sure that Hyunwoo hadn't either. 

Usually, Hyunwoo would commentate, about the plot, the actors, even the commercials. But now, he had barely said a word except to ask Hoseok if he were comfortable... if he wanted anything. It was like being in a nightmare.

This was one of his best friends here, going all funny every time Hoseok made any kind of move like he might want to get up or move away. This was someone he saw almost every day throwing a chair into his computer, and screaming in his face. 

Hoseok wanted to ask him what he thought was going to happen next... did Hyunwoo think they were going to be together? Did he expect them to be intimate with each other? Leaving aside that Hyunwoo was acting insane... they were friends, not lovers. Hoseok had never felt even the slightest twinge of attraction to the older man. Not that he wasn't handsome and fit and all those things. He just.. wasn't Hoseok's type and besides it'd be like kissing his brother. Gross. 

He slouched a little more on the couch as if he was trying to cuddle up, or maybe trying to see the pad screen better. He felt a strong sense of vertigo, of the world spinning around him and swallowed nausea. "Are we going to go get some food, hyung?" he asked carefully. "Only I'm hungry and I can't take any more pain medication without eating first." If he could get Hyunwoo to take him out of the building, he could run, he could scream for help, do _something_.

"Not hyung... don't call me that... call me aigi... baby... " Hyunwoo corrected, and he was being gentle about it, but Hoseok had a bad feeling he'd be willing to get ungentle very quickly. He smiled at Hoseok, running a hand down his pale face. "I'll call you yeobo... okay?"

Hoseok honestly wondered how he managed to sit there calmly, not burst into tears or start punching wildly. Whatever it was that lived behind Hyunwoo's eyes, it wasn't the sweet calm, steadfast person that he'd always known. It wasn't the guy who could endlessly debate the merits of McDonald's versus Burger King. 

He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat and concentrated on his objective. "O-of course, baby," he said with a little nod of his head, using it as an excuse not to keep eye contact. "Whatever you want... but... can we get some food?" 

Hyunwoo beamed at him and pecked his temple. "That sounds so nice when you say it," he sighed. "I'm ordering in, instead okay? We can stay here at the office for a bit, and then I'll take you home to my place."

Hoseok swallowed again. "Oh, okay," he said as mildly as he could. "I'm not going to be much good tonight... with my hand and all," he said in as apologetic a manner as he could. He was going to lose it if Hyunwoo went any farther than little pecks, but he knew he couldn't just outright refuse him. The man was already scary as fuck...what would he do if he knew Hoseok was nauseated at the thought of being intimate with him?

"Don't you worry about that, yeobo," Hyunwoo said sympathetically. "We'll have lots of time for that. I'm going to take you home where we'll be alone together. I've set it all up for you, with all your favorite things. You'll never need to leave."

Oh hell, what the fuck did that mean? Hoseok fought not to panic. "Oh... we're not going to your apartment?" he asked weakly, starting to feel tiny shudders rock through him. 

"Ah no... I've got a different place for us. For you...where sluts like that...pink haired twink won't distract you," Hyunwoo replied, a grim angry spark crossing his face like a storm cloud. He blinked it away and smiled sweetly into Hoseok's horrified eyes. "I'll have you all to myself, finally."

 

When they arrived at the office building where Jooheon said Hoseok's production company was located, he directed Changkyun to drive around back where the employee parking would be. They found a vehicle which Jooheon also identified as Hoseok's there... and more worrying, one belonging to his stalker. Without much discussion between them, Jooheon conducted Kihyun and Changkyun to the back entrance of the building. He confidently punched in an access code to get them inside and silently opened the door for them.

Once inside, Kihyun gave the unfamiliar man a hard look. "You better be telling the truth about all of this," he said sharply, catching hold of Jooheon's sleeve.

"I am.. I swear. Look we have to get up there, we have to stop Hyunwoo... he's been talking about a new place for Hoseok to stay... I think he's planning to kidnap him...and if Hoseok tries to resist... I don't know what he'll do to him." Jooheon looked jittery and on the verge of tears as he spoke, looking around and then pointing towards a doorway. 

"Through there is the service elevator. If we take it up to the floor under Hoseok's offices, we can just walk up and hopefully not make too much noise. We can check out how things are. And from there, I think I can get into the security camera system. Maybe we can see what's going on," he said, tugging his sleeve out of Kihyun's grip.

"You can see for yourself that I'm telling the truth.

"I still say we should call the cops," Changkyun put in. "If you care about your friend, after everything you've done, that's what we should do. "

"I didn't mean for all this to happen! I didn't know when it started that ...that Hyunwoo was nuts," Jooheon protested, tears filling his eyes. "I just thought he was trying to court Hoseok. It was cute... and then when I said no to some stuff... Hyunwoo said he'd hurt my mom. And if I'd told the cops back then... they'd have arrested me and probably not believed me about him. And he'd just have hired someone else to do all the stuff that I did... with nobody giving a shit what happened to Hoseok."

Changkyun made a disgusted noise. "You should have made them listen, then he wouldn't be in this mess."

Kihyun touched Changkyun's shoulder. "Stop it. Okay just stop. It's easy for us to say what should have happened now. But we weren't there. If this guy threatened Jooheon's mom, he didn't have any choice. Look at me.. .look at what I've done to take care of my mom, to keep a roof over our heads. "

"Ki that's different. You were't hurting anybody, invading their privacy!" Changkyun protested.

"In the eyes of a lot of people, what I was doing is just as bad," Kihyun sighed. "Anyway we don't have time to stand around arguing or playing shoulda woulda coulda. This guy is dangerous... and we need to stop him if we can. If we call the police now, even if they believe us, they'll make a lot of noise and maybe spook this guy into doing something drastic. What if he decides he'd just rather die and take Wonho, I mean Hoseok with him? I can't live with that... knowing I might have been able to change the outcome."

Kihyun looked at Changkyun's stubborn face, and saw that he was reluctantly agreeing with him. "I know you want me to be out of this, you want to be out of it yourself," he said quietly. "Whatever happens, my face and name are going to be all over the media in the morning probably and yours too. And that sucks... but that can't matter now." His eyes are sincere, his pretty face tight but convinced he's making the right decision. "I didn't make this situation but maybe I'm the only one to help fix it."

"And you try to tell me you're a bad man," Changkyun scoffed quietly. "Not even close, Ki." He sighed deeply, rocking back and forth on his heels a few times. "Fine, fine. But if you get hurt or me, I'm going to be really really mad."

"Can we get on with it? " Jooheon looked at Kihyun and Changkyun like they were insane. "My friend could be dying up there okay? Can we go now?" He wiped his eyes, his voice petulant to cover his emotional state. 

"Sure," Changkyun said with fake mildness, giving Jooheon a push. "Lead on."

 

Hoseok didn't know how he was keeping himself together at all. He wanted to get as far away from Hyunwoo as possible and that in itself was heart breaking. They'd been friends for such a long time, since high school days, played soccer together, come out to each other, kept their neighborhood mostly clean when trouble tried to start. He knew his mother thought of Hyunwoo as practically another son. 

Fuck. And here was glibly talking about hiding Hoseok away to keep him to himself. "What about my mom?" he asked when there seemed to be a pause in the monotonous recital. "Will I get to see her sometimes? Will she come to visit?"

Hyunwoo stopped and stared at him. "Why are you worrying about other people? You should be thinking about _me._ " He said in a venomous voice. "I don't give a fuck about anyone else, only you. Everything is for you... and you should care only about me."

Hoseok couldn't help but wince, ducking his head. His bad hand was half hidden behind him. He didn't want Hyunwoo to remember about that, to remember he'd punched a wall not because of him, but because of KiKi. His heart sank deeper. Would Hyunwoo hurt the pink haired man just because Hoseok had been taken with him? Had he done so already?

"Of course I only care about you," he lied. "It's just... I don't want her to cause trouble for you."

 

Jooheon led them to the service elevator and confidently pushed the button for the floor beneath Hoseok's offices. "Why isn't there any security around here anyway?" Changkyun asked, leaning back in the corner of the big lift and folding his arms.

"There's security to get into the building, which I had a code for, from Hoseok. And each office has it's own code too. I have the code for Hoseok's offices, I've visited before and I never changed that...I don't think Hyunwoo could hire someone to do that either because it's all internal. He has the code for Hoseok's office too. We were all f-friends." He took a deep breath as they arrived.

Kihyun was quiet, merely followed the other two out of the service elevator onto another identical seeming office floor. This one seemed to be law offices according to the sign he spotted as they walked. 

"Each floor has it's own security room, mainly just a place where someone can access the internal cctv footage. But even though it's only for that floor, each floor is still linked up to the ones above and below... I think I can get a look at the feeds from upstairs pretty easily." Jooheon said, passing by an area with copiers, vendng machins and so on, then pausing by a locked door marked security. "And maybe into the main lobby cameras too."

"It's just a key lock," he said simply, when Kihyun tried the knob. "It's not even a dead bolt lock." He pulled out an old credit card from his back pocket and slid it between the door and the frame. In a few moments, the lock clicked and the door swung open. 

Inside was nothing much, a table a few chairs, a couple of large data storage units and a pc. "Might as well get comfortable for a little while," Jooheon said, sitting down at the computer and absently cracking his knuckles.

Kihyun rolled his eyes but hitched his chin at Changkyun. The two headed back towards the vending machines but Kihyun stopped when he noticed that one of the elevators was moving, the number of floors dropping. "Is there anybody else in this building?" He asked out loud, looking at his friend. "What if that's this Hyunwoo taking Hoseok downstairs right now?"

Changkyun and Kihyun shared a worried glance. "Stay here," Kihyun decided. "Watch the elevator. I'm going to see if I can hurry Jooheon up, or maybe look out a window or something."

"Okay," Changkyun nodded. "Hurry back." He definitely didn't like the notion of standing out here watching the elevator fall and maybe rise with a Hoseok inside maybe hurt. He didn't even really know the man, but he still didn't want him to get hurt.

Kihyun ran the short distance back to the security room. "We need those cameras now. Someone just took the elevator downstairs. What if it's Hyunwoo taking Hoseok?"

Jooheon didn't even look up. "This shit is so old... when this is over, I'm going to send them an anonymous letter to fix their shit." 

On the pc monitor, a split screen view appeared. Kihyun assumed it was the view from various cameras. One of them showed the lobby they'd just passed through. A handsome man walked through the lobby, a faint smile on his face, his manner mild despite his obviously very fit physique. He opened the front door for a delivery guy, handing over money and taking the bags of food from him in exchange.

"Fuck, that's Hyunwoo. That must mean Hoseok's upstairs." Jooheon said, pointing at the little image with his thumb then going back to typing.

"Maybe I can freeze the elevators... then if you and Changkyun can go upstairs, get Hoseok down the stairs... we can get him out without Hyunwoo being able to even see who helped him."

"That guy is fucking huge," Changkyun put in. "He can break Kihyun in half and he won't be stopped by us very easily. Call the police."

"If we can get Hoseok into a room away from Hyunwoo, then we can call the police legitimately, Jooheon doesn't even have to be involved except as Hoseok's friend," Kihyun suggested calmly, though he was swallowing hard. He'd be all but defenseless against someone the size of Hyunwoo. And he wasn't at all sure he could really shoot a living person even though he'd brought his gun with him. 

"Look, we don't have time to argue, Hyunwoo's going to be walking back towards the elevators,any second. The only advantage we have is that he doesn't know we're here." Jooheon was typing desperately. "I'm almost into the elevator control center. I'll try to trap him inside... barring that, you guys are Hoseok's best bet. _Please_ help him."

Kihyun didn't hesitate any longer. If Jooheon couldn't trap Hyunwoo in the elevators, they only had a matter of minutes to do something, anything. "Which way are the stairs?" he asked, starting for the door.

"To the left, there's a sign. It's only two flights up." Jooheon answered, typing furiously. 

"Right, let's go," Kihyun said, starting that way without waiting for Changkyun to speak or act. He wasn't going to force his friend to do anything, but for him, he couldn't sit and do nothing. 

By the time he hit the door to the stairs, Changkyun was right behind him. Together they started up the steps, running as quickly as they dared without risking a fall. 

 

"The delivery for our food is almost here," Hyunwoo said, showing Hoseok the display on his phone with the alert from the take out restaurant. "I'm going to go down and get it okay? I need you to sit here and wait for me," 

Hoseok was seated in a conference room chair with his wrists handcuffed, one of them attached to the chair. "You don't have to do this Hyunwoo, aegi... I'm not going anywhere, why would I?" he asked. Despite himself the panic was starting to get to him and he had to concentrate hard on every word he said to keep that fear from being more obvious in his manner. Hyunwoo wanted him to be in love with him, not afraid of him.

"Just making sure you don't make any bad decisions," Hyunwoo said, patting his cheek then leaning forward to give him a light kiss. He didn't seem to notice that Hoseok did not respond to the brush of lips. "I'll miss you while I'm gone, yeobo, but soon I'll be back with some good food for us both." 

With that, he left Hoseok in the Conference room. Hoseok supposed it was a small blessing that Hyunwoo didn't think it was necessary to lock him in as well. He thought he could get out of the handcuffs... but a locked door with his injured hand, he just wasn't sure he could manage. He found it ironic how a locked door might have made him feel better if he was sure it was between himself and Hyunwoo. Fuck. 

Waiting until he heard the elevator's soft chime down the hall, then another few precious moments to make sure it wasn't a trick... Hoseok took a deep breath and started pulling at the handcuffs, muscles bulging in his arms as he worked. The metal cut into his arms but he managed it...gasping as first one cuff then the other gave way, leaving him bruised and sick in spirit but free and alone. 

He didn't have time to wait around or give into his emotions. He had to find a place to hide fast and then call the cops. He was coming out of the conference room when two people burst out of the door of the stairwell. At first he feared it was Hyunwoo playing games with him but then he realized that one of them had pink hair. Despite everything his heart jumped in his chest as he laid eyes on the man's face.

"'Kiki.. what.. you can't be here..." he began. He knew how much Hyunwoo hated the cam boy now, how jealous he was of him.

"We're here to help you." the other man interrupted. "We don't have time to talk. Jooheon's going to try to lock Hyunwoo in the elevator but if that doesn't work we need to hide somewhere,"

Hoseok swallowed. "Right. I was headed that way. He handcuffed me in the conference room but I saw a documentary on how magic tricks like escapism are done," he began then shook his head. "Never mind. The most secure place on the floor is my assistant's office. I don't have one but I keep a lot of sensitive information in hers so I make sure it's secure."

Kihyun can't help but stare at Hoseok. He's so handsome... so amazing to look at. Why the fuck was he bothering with a cam boy like him? This man could have anyone he wanted for fuck's sake. It didn't make sense. He felt obscurely hurt by that, as if it mattered right now why Hoseok had been so interested in him. He wanted to slap himself for being so preoccupied.

"Lead the way," he said in a low voice, making a shooing motion. They didn't have time to stand around debating.

Without saying anything more, Hoseok led the way down the corridor. They stopped at a darkened office with a security keypad beside it even as he was also fishing out a physical set of keys. "Hyunwoo never even searched me or anything," he said as he punched in a code. The door popped open and he reached inside to flick on the lights. 

Within was a typical executive secretary's office, maybe a little larger than some with a big l shaped desk where several little knick knacks and decorations made it obvious that the desk was in use. But Hoseok didn't stop there, though once they were all inside, he shut the door behind them. He lead the other two with him across to another door which he unlocked with a deadbolt key from his set of keys and pushed open the small room beyond. "In here." 

The new room held nothing except filing cabinets and a data bank. "I store everything in here," he explained as he turned on the small over head light. "It won't be comfortable but I don't think Hyunwoo can get in here easily."

"That depends on if Jooheon hacked it," Changkyun said wryly as he walked inside past Hoseok. 

Kihyun gave Changkyun an angry look. Hoseok didn't need to know about that right now. He darted back to the light switch and turned it off so that Hyunwoo wouldn't have a clue they'd been in there. 

"What are you talking about?" Hoseok demanded, feeling the sense of vertigo rising up again as panic swelled in his veins.

"It doesn't matter right now," Kihyun said tensely, pulling Hoseok back towards the far corner of the small room. "Changkyun close the door and lock it, we can't do anything else but wait now."

"I'm calling Jooheon," Changkyun said mildly despite the fact he was still pissed as fuck. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for Jooheon. He did as he was asked then sat down on the floor to call the hacker's cell phone.

"Here, sit down," Kihyun said to Hoseok. "How's your hand? Did he hurt you?" he asked with concern, watching Hoseok's stricken face. What a mess.

 

Left alone in the security room, Jooheon had hopped up long enough to close the door to the security room behind the other two men. He'd used one of the spare chairs to sit under the knob to hopefully help keep it closed in case Hyunwoo realized he must be there somewhere. He was under no illusions about his own safety if Hyunwoo found him and knew he was helping Changkyun and Kihyun rescue Hoseok.

That couldn't matter now. Returning to the pc, he continued coding. He couldn't lock out the elevators entirely because then Hyunwoo would just take the stairs. Instead he had to catch the man entering one of them and then lock him inside it. He wasn't sure it would work, but he was willing to try his best. 

He hunched over the monitor and watched as Hyunwoo waved the delivery guy off casually, let the lobby door close with a small thud and headed back to the bank of elevators. Now, if only he didn't look in the back parking lot on the way up and realize someone else was in the building besides himself and Hoseok. At least there'd be no way he could recognize Kihyun's sedan, and they'd parked a little to one side.

"Please please please," he prayed frantically as he watched. To his relief, Hyunwoo just pushed the button on the elevator which opened immediately since it had been there from his trip down to the lobby.

The minute the doors shut on him and the elevator started to move, Jooheon started typing again feverishly. It took several worried sweat drenched seconds but he got the elevator car to stop between floors. That didnt' mean everything was peachy. If Hyunwoo was trapped in there too long, he might figure out what was happening, he might try to climb out.

Jooheon's cell phone began to ring and he snatched it up. Unknown number it read. He hesitated before answeriing. "Yeah?" he said tensely.

"It's Changkyun. We've got Hoseok stashed for right now," Changkyun spoke quickly and quietly. "Where's Hyunwoo." 

"I managed to stop the elevator between floors but... I don't know if he'll stay there. He's strong and athletic and crazy as fuck," Jooheon reported. "I think you guys should call the police now before he does something else."

"Right, okay, I'll have Hoseok do that right now. Keep watch yeah, in case Hyunwoo does something else," Changkyun asked, ordered really. He ended the call without giving Jooheon a chance to respond. 

Jooheon sighed deeply. "Yeah," he said to the dial tone. "I'll keep an eye out."

 

Upstairs, Changkyun reported the situation to Kihyun and Hoseok then handed the older man his phone. "Here, use mine. Yours is all fucked up with spyware and shit," he said.

Hoseok nodded and biting his lip, he called the emergency number. The dispatcher on the line took his report and said that police were on the way. All they had to do was sit back and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for their comments and kudos. They really are the thing that keeps a writer like me going. Knowing people are reading and enjoying means the absolute world to me. ♥ Also, this is not the end. There's at least one maybe two more chapters. Please hang in there with me. Also I am working on a new Kiho challenge fic and *knock wood* hopefully I'l make it before the end of the month. *hugs*


End file.
